Una Nueva Vida
by maribelcullen
Summary: La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank
1. Chapter 1

Hola Once Upon a Times no es mío, yo solo juego con los personajes, la historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spanking por si no es de su agrado. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 1

Estaba hablando con Daniel cuando un grito de auxilio me distrajo, y paso por mi lado un caballo a todo galope y una pequeña niña gritando de miedo, me monte en mi caballo y comencé a perseguir el caballo desbocado, cuando por fin me acerque tome la niña en mis brazos.

- Estas bien; le pregunte.

- Si estoy bien; la niña me abrazo fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –Tenía miedo; me dijo.

- Ok, ok ya no llores todo está bien ha hora; le decía mientras frotaba su espalda y ella se empezó a relajar. – Mi nombre es Regina y cuál es el tuyo; le pregunte con interés.

- Blanca Nieves; me contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Por todos los dioses acababa de salvar a la hija del Rey, y la niña me estaba mirando como si fuera su heroína.

-Vamos Nieves que tu padre debe estar buscándote como loco; le dije mientras salía de mi asombro.

- Si el debe estar buscándome, no debí tomar el caballo sin su permiso y mucho menos debí salir al bosque sola; dijo mirando el piso apenada.

- Blanca Nieves no debiste hacer eso, no ves que es peligroso, jovencita pudiste hacerte mucho daño o hasta matarte; le dije está muy molesta me provocaba darle una palmadas por haberse arriendó el cuello tan tontamente, pero que me pasa desde cuando soy tan maternal, si apenas conozco a la chica.

- Lo siento; dijo con una carita triste.

-¡Uf! bueno vamos a buscar a tu padre; la tome de la mano y con la otra tome las rienda de los caballos, y nos dirigimos a la casa, lo guardias reales deben estar cerda buscando a la princesa.

Cuando estábamos llegado a la casa efectivamente estaban los guardias reales y el carruaje del Rey, Nieve salió corriendo cuando vio a su padre, y empanzó a contarte todo desde como se había perdido y hasta como yo la había salvado, el Rey estaba tan emocionado que a su única hija no le había pasado nada que lo que hacía era abrazarla y decirle que nunca hiciera algo tan tonto, con razón la niña no obedecía ni siquiera la había regañado por haber arriesgado el cuello.

-Padre quiero presentarte a Regina, ella fue la que me salvo; dijo nieves a su padre.

- Su majestad; hice una reverencia.

- No Regina el que debería hacer una reverencia soy yo; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, - Salvaste a mi única hija nunca te lo voy a poder agradecer; y me beso la mano.

Esa noche el Rey se quedo en casa, hablando con mis padres, ellos sin yo saberlo ya estaban planificando mi futuro, a la mañana siguiente me dieron la noticia que sería la esposa del Rey, dios mi estomago se fue a mis pies, mi mundo se estaba de rumbado, mi verdadero amor era Daniel.

-REGINA; grito Nieves y entrando a mi habitación, de verdad a esta niña no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, - Te enteraste de la noticia; dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Cual noticia Nieves?, le pregunte.

-Serás mi nueva madre Regina no es genial; y me abrazo con tanta fuerza, genial ella consideraba genial esa noticia o no yo tenía muchos nombres más apropiados para esa noticia pero claro no se los podía decir a una niña de 8 años.

-Si nieves es una buena noticia yo también quiero que seas mi hija; y era verdad la niña me caía bien y sentía que debía protegerla, pero bueno no debía pensar en eso ella tenía que hablar con Daniel primero. – Nieves porque no vas con mi madre y la ayudas con los preparativos de la boda; de dije sonriendo.

-Si Regina; dijo mientras daba brincos de felicidad en el cuarto y como entro salió de la habitación.

Me fui corriendo al establo y ahí estaba el hombre que amo con todo el corazón.

-Daniel; lo llame

-Regina que estás haciendo aquí, hoy no tenemos clase de equitación si tu madre se entera que estas aquí te vas a estar en problemas; me dijo preocupado

-Necesitaba verte; lo abrace tan fuerte y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho, deje que en ese beso saliera toda mi preocupación.

-Regina que pasa?, Hay algo mal?; dijo más preocupado que antes.

-Daniel recuerda la niña que salve ayer; le pegunte el solo asintió con la cabeza, -Bueno es hija del Rey y mi madre quiere que me case con él, y el Rey está más que contento ya está planificando la boda; le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Queeee! Ella no puede obligarte; dijo casi con desesperación y lo mire con cara de _verdad crees que no puede obligarme_, - Bueno si tienes razón ella puede; dijo en un murmullo.

-Por eso he venido Daniel, debemos irnos, tenemos que huir es la única forma que podamos ser felices; le dije con mucha ilusión.

-Está bien Regina, prepara tus cosa nos vamos esta noche, voy a tener los caballos preparados para irnos; y me dio un beso. – Ha hora vete antes que tu madre sospeche.

Salí del establo sin saber que alguien había sido espectador de nuestro plan de escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Times no es mi, yo solo juego con los personajes, La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank /nalgadas. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 2

Ese día fue agitado con la preparación de la boda, le verdad es que mi madre estaba desesperada por qué me casara, mas la preparación de las cosa que me tenía que llevar para huir con Daniel, algo de oro que tenia, mas unas joyas eso sería suficiente para poder tener una vida feliz.

En la noche tenía que ser cuidadosa que nadie me viera salir, así que espera que fuera muy tarde ya todo estaban durmiendo o al menos yo creía eso, me fui al estable y vi la silueta de un hombre todo estaba tan oscuro que casi era visible pero debía ser Daniel.

-Daniel; lo llame pero cuando voltio era el Rey, empecé a desesperarme, donde estaba Daniel.

-Regina mi dulce muchacha; me dijo con melancolía.

-Su majestad que hace aquí? Le pregunte nerviosa.

-Anoche te seguí, y escuche todo lo que hablaste con ese muchacho Daniel es como se llama; yo iba a decir algo, pero el solo alzo su mano y me calle – No te estoy juzgando Regina solo quiero que seas feliz y por lo tanto te libero de tu compromiso; me dijo con tristeza.

Yo estaba en estado de shock el rey está liberando el compromiso y que estaba dejando huir de casa, pero cuando le iba a gradecer por ese gesto apareció mi madre desde la sobras.

-Este era tu plan muchacha tonta, irte con un mozo de cuarta; me dijo con rabia cuando el Rey voltio mi madre no se percato de lo que hacía, solo se dejo llevar por la rabia y metió su mano en el pecho del Rey sacando su corazón, aun latiendo en su mano mi madre lo apretó tanto hasta que lo hizo cenizas.

-Que has hecho madre, mataste al Rey; le dije mientras veía el cuerpo inerte del Rey en el suelo. Y en eso apareció Daniel detrás de mi madre.

Mi madre siguió mi mirada y volito y vio a Daniel lo paralizo con el solo movimiento de du mano; - Tu eres el culpable de todo esto, pese que eras tú el que estaba hablando con mi hija, tú eras el que tenias que morir; mi madre se abalanza sobre él y cuando su mano va directo al su pecho, apareció nieves y empujo a mi madre al heno.

-Tu miserable mocosa, como te atreves a empujarme; y de dio una bofetada, nieves que cayó al piso mientras sus manos tocaba la mejilla, y le salían una lagrimas.

Por los todo los dioses eso fue lo último que pude soportar ella no tenía derecho a tocar a Nieves, sentí como mi magia estaba creciendo en mi cuerpo, como la sangre se estaba calentado, como cada parte de mi cuerpo se está preparando para atacar, fue cuando todo esa rabia, dolor, tristeza, la acumule en mis manos y lance una fuerte ola de energía que dejo a mi madre inconsciente. Caí de rodillas nunca había usado mi magia de esa forma.

-Regina debía irnos, hay q aprovechar q tu madre esta inconsciente, Regina vamos; tiraba de mi Daniel para que me pusiera de pie.

Me levanté debía ser fuerte, tome mis cosas que estaban en el suelo y se las entregue a Daniel para que las montara en el caballo, me acerque a nieves que estaba llorando al ver el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo.

-Nieves debemos irnos; trate de levantarla

-Regina que le pasa a mi padre porque esta así, esta frío, hay que buscar ayuda; dijo con desesperación

-No nieve tenemos que irnos ya, mi madre puede despertar en cualquier momento, y si te ve aquí te va a matar como lo hizo con tu padre; trate q se levantará de nuevo pero esta niña es terca.

-NO SUÉLTAME REGINA, YO NO ME VOY, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI PADRE; estaba gritando mientras lloraba con desesperación.

-Nieve cariño sé que esto es fuerte para ti pero debemos irnos ha hora; ya mi paciencia se estaba agotando y también tenía terror que mi madre se levantará, así que tome a nieve de la cintura y la cargue, ella estaba pataleado y gritaba.

-BLANCANIEVES ES SUFICIENTE; Daniel la tomo mientras me montaba en el caballo, la monte conmigo y empezó la huida, galopamos durante horas, nos habiamos alejando mucho del reino.

-Regina debemos detenernos, los caballos están cansados y nosotros debemos descansar también llevamos muchas horas cabalgando; me dijo Daniel

-Debemos alejarnos más, toda vía estamos cerca; les dije con un poco de miedo.

-Regina ya salimos del límite del reino creo que nos hemos alejando suficiente además todo estamos cansado; tenía razón estaba agotada y toda vía sentía como nieve sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-Ok en el siguiente pueblo podemos encontrar un lugar para descansar; de verdad ya estaba agotada.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegamos a un pueblo, Daniel fue a preguntar por alguna posada, mientras yo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en solo un día, dios el rey había muerto, tenía a la princesa dormida en mis brazos y mi madre estaba como loca buscándome, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de Daniel bueno entre los dos veríamos que íbamos hacer.

-Regina ya pague la habitación; me dijo

-Ok; le entré a nieve que estaba dormida mientras me Bajaba del caballo, tome nuevamente a nieve en los brazos la niña apenas había notado el movimiento.

-Regina es el cuarto 6 voy a llevar los caballos al establo a descansar y luego llevo las cosas; me dio un besos y se marchó.

Acomode a nieve para que el mayor peso estuviera en la cadera y luego entre a la posada, cuando llegue al cuarto habían dos camas acosté a nieve en una la arrope y espere que Daniel llegara pero estaba tan cansada q apenas me acosté me quede dormida.

Cualquier Crítica es bien bienvenida.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Once Upon a Times no es mi, yo solo juego con los personajes, La historia se basa cuando Regina salvo a Blanca Nieves (Snow White) pero las cosas se complican cuando el rey muere en manos de Cora y Regina huye con Blanca Nieves y Daniel , esta historia va a tener Spank /nalgadas. No soy muy buena con los resúmenes así q les dejo la historia.

Capitulo 3

Punto de vista de nieve.

Cuando me levanté me percate que esta no es mi cama donde estaba, y me acorde de todo lo que había pasado la muerte de mi padre y que habíamos tenido que huir, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, cuando voltee vi a Regina durmiendo con Daniel, no quise despertarlos me levanté y empecé a explorar el lugar era una habitación pequeña, así que salí, nunca había estado es un lugar así empecé a investigar y vi a unos niños jugando, me acerque a ellos.

-Hola; los salude con timidez - puedo jugar con ustedes; les dije con emoción casi nunca estaba con niños de mi edad.

-Sí, mi nombre Roja y el James cuál es tu tuyo?; me pregunto la niña porque cargara una capucha roja

-Nieves; les dije.

-Que edad Tienes Nieves; pregunto Rojas

- 8 años y ustedes.

-Bueno yo tengo 7 años y James 9 años; dijo Roja con una sonrisa

-Ven vamos a jugar; me tomo de la mano James

Punto de vista Regina

Me levanté y lo primero q vi fue a Daniel me puedo acostumbrara a esta vista todo lo días, si la verdad sí, me levante y vi a la cama de nieves y estaba vacía, dios donde esta empecé a mirar por todas partes, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, como la pudieron sacar de la habitación con ellos hay, y si fue mi madre.

-DANIEL DESPIERTA; le decía mientras lo sacudía - Vamos Daniel despierta que nieves no está.

-Que como que no está; me dijo medio dormido - no debe estar muy lejos, vamos a buscarla

Ambos salimos de la posada en búsqueda de nieves, empecé a mirar a todos lados, donde estaría, y si alguien le había hecho daño, cuando un grito me saco de mis pensamientos era nieve estaba jugando con una niña y un niño, ella vino corriendo y me abrazo, empecé a verificar que estuviera bien que nada malo le hubiese pasado, mi preocupación se volvió felicidad nada malo le había pasado, pero la felicidad se volvió rabia, aquí estaba ella muerta de miedo mientras la niña estaba jugando.

-Nieves porque saliste de la habitación así, sin decirle a nadie; le dije con cara enojada

- Bueno ustedes estaba dormido y ya estaba aburrida así que salí a explorar; me dijo con su cara bien lavada esta niña era una descarada.

-Bueno esto es para que aprendas a decir siempre a dónde vas; Le dije mientras la volteaba para tener mejor acceso a su trasero y le di 5 palmadas.

ZAS,ZAS, Ouch ZAS,ZAS,auuu,ZAS, Reginaaaaaaa noo dueleee; dijo lastimosamente mientras estaba llorando

-Duele, esa es la idea nieves para que recuerdes que no puedes estar sola por ahí; le dije mientras le daba un abrazó y la consolaba- ya ya vamos deja de llorar; y la mire a los ojos

-Nieves esté lugar es nuevo para nosotros no puedes estar por ahí si decirle a nadie, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, Daniel esta como loco buscándote también, no lo hagas de nuevo, ok; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

- No fue mi intención asustarlos; me dijo con una carita de tristeza que daba mucha ternura - y me encontré con unos amigos están allá son Roja la niña y James el chico; dijo mientras saludaba.

- Ok ve a despedirte de ellos vamos a comer algo y luego debemos buscar donde quedarnos, no vamos a vivir en la posada verdad; le dije con una sonrisa, nieve salió corriendo para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y regreso a mi lado

- Vamos busquemos a Daniel que debe estar preocupado; le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano, no la iba a perder de vista dios esta niña es un imán para los problemas.

Cuando estaba entrando a la posada venía Daniel casi sin respiración, tuvo que estar corriendo para venir así.

- Daniel que paso? Le fue preocupada

-Regina no encuentro a nieve casi he recorrido el pueblo; dijo con miedo en los ojos sin percatarse que la fugitiva está escondida de atrás de mí, no es tonta la niña me está usando como escudó.

- Tranquilo la acabo de encontrar esta a justamente aquí; dije dando un paso al lado y dejando al descubierto a nieve que estaba dando su mejor mirada del gato con botas.

-Nieves por dios estas bien; dijo Daniel mientras la abrazaba y nieves rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello y sus piernas la cadera de Daniel

Daniel lo que hizo fue llevarla a la habitación cargada, la dejo en la cama o dios Daniel se veía molesto, esto no va a terminar bien para Nieves.

Punto de vista de Daniel

Deje a nieves en la cama ella lo que hacía era ver sus manos, dios como una niña tan pequeña podía casi causarme un infarto.

- ok comencemos por el principió, nieves porque saliste así sin avisar; le dije mientras colocaba mis manos en la cadera en forma de jarra.

- buenoustedesestabandormidoysaliainvestigar; dijo mirando al piso pero las palabras fueron tan rápidas y a la vez tan bajas que no pude oír ni la mitad de lo que dijo

-Blancanieves me gustaría hablar contigo no con tu cabeza te agradecería que me mirarás cuando estoy hablando y por favor habla mas despacio; le dije en un tono que no tenía discusión

-Lo siento; dijo mientras subía los ojos que estaba cristalinos de lágrimas que aún no caían

- ok continúa; le dije

-Me desperté y ustedes estaba dormimos y bueno no quise molestarlos y ya estaba aburrida, así que salir a explorar un rato, dijo mientras jugaba con su manda- y vi a unos niños de mi edad y bueno me puse a jugar con ellos ya que casi nunca puedo jugar con niños de mi edad; dijo con tanto sentimiento que solo provocaba decirle está bien olvidemos todo esto, pero no podía estábamos huyendo ella tiene que aprender que nosotros somos los adultos y que ella tiene que pedimos permiso si quiere ir algún lado o algo malo le puede pasar es mejor dar la lección horita que lamentarnos después, pero él no podía no con esa carita y mire a Regina.

-Regina; le dije en tono de súplica.

- Es toda tuya yo ya le dije cinco palmadas por no pedir permiso; mientras levantaba las manos le di una mirada que claramente le decía cobarde, bueno que empiece la música.

- Nieves; me senté a su lado- cariño sabes lo que hiciste mal; ella solo asintió la cabeza

-Ok entonces dime

-No debí salir sin avisar porque los preocupé; dijo con algunas lágrimas saliendo

-Exacto no debiste hacer eso, ya lo habías hecho antes cuando tomates el caballo y viste que pudiste hacerte mucho daño y lo haces ha hora y alguien te pudo hacer daño también ; le aclaré y ella asintió la cabeza- Bueno esto es para que no lo vuelvas hacer, la tomé de la cintura y la puse sombre mi regazo; -Te iba a dar 20 pero Regina ya te dio cinco palmadas pero si lo vuelves hacer esto va ser como un paseo

- No Daniel te lo juro no vuelvo a salir pero no me pegues ya Regina me pego y aún me duele; decía mientas lloraba

- Bueno que se una lección Nieves; le dije mientras alzaba la mano

ZAS,ZAS,auu ZAS, no mas ZAS,ZAS,voy hace buenaZAS, auuu ZAS,ZAS auuuu, ZAS,ZAS grrrr Ouch

Me detuve mientras le frotaba la espalda- ya casi acabamos; le dije mientas le subía la falda quería dejar una buena impresión porque no quería volver hacer esto creo que no soportaría escucharla llorar así y menos por mi culpa, así que las últimas cinco se las daría donde las nalgas se une con la pierna no olvidaría la lección por lo menos el resto del día cuando se siente.

ZAS, no ZAS sales ZAS sin pedir ZAS permiso ZAS entendido  
No Daniel no lo hago pero yaaaa no massss me dueleeeee buuaaaa

-Ya ya paso Nieves pero no lo hagas otra vez ok; le dije mientras la acomodaba en mi regazo.

-Ok, pero eres malo me pegaste muy duro y ha hora me va a dolor para siempre buuaaaaa; definitivo esta niña es una exagerada.

-Bueno para que no te vuelva a pegar tú te vas a portar bien; le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Punto de vista de Regina

No podía soportar ver a nieves llorar asi, me acerque a ellos; - Ven vamos a costarnos un rato así cuando te despiertes ya no te va a dolor tanto; le dije mientras la acomodaba en la cama.

-Regina siento haber sido mala; me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No nieves no eres mala todos cometemos error, pero eso fue el castigo para que no lo hagas de nuevo, pero después todo es olvidado; le dije mientras le acomodaba el pelo - recuerda que mi madre nos debe estar buscando y si te ve sola te puede hacer daño, vez porque estábamos tan preocupados

-Si tienes razón no había pensado en eso, Regina tu vas a cuidarme y Daniel también, ya que mi mamá y mi papá están muertos; me dijo casi dormida

-Si cariño nosotros te vamos a cuidar; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Ha así que ustedes son mis nuevos padres; dijo mientras se dormía

-Si bebe nosotros seremos tus nuevos padres; me pare de la cama y abrase a Daniel y le dije -Es una niña y empezamos a reír como locos.

Quisiera saber que les parece la historia, si alguien quiere compartir ideas de cómo quiere que siga la historia son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

NinaMakea y MarQueZA-N1

Gracias por sus comentarios, pensé que a nadie le había gustado la historia =(, ya que es la primera vez que me ánimo a escribir, llevo mucho tiempo leyendo historias de otros autores que son súper buenos, así que no sabía si estaba a la altura para crear una historia y jugar un rato con algunos personajes, pero ver sus mensajes que dejaron es un impulso para seguir escribiendo.

NinaMakea si la verdad es que quería jugar un rato con él como hubiera si la vidas de Regina y Daniel juntos, aun que le puse un pequeño intruso en esa nueva vida =), vamos a ver cómo termina esa mezcla.

MarQueZA-N1 no creo, a Cora la voy a enviar al país de las maravillas por ha hora, dejemos a nuestros protagonistas ser feliz un rato ;)

Y bueno dejo de seguir hablando y les dejo el nuevo capítulo, voy a tratar de actualiza diario mientras la Universidad me deje jajaja. Once Upon a Time no es mio solo juego con los personales.

Capitulo 4

PV Regina

Me quede en la habitación, viendo dormir a nieves mientras Daniel trataba de encontrar un lugar para comprar y formar una familia, pero debía hablar primero con alguien, debía ver la forma de que su madre no la encontrara, pero será en otro momento, pero una llamado el saco de sus pensamientos.

-Regina; me llamo nieves

-Hola cariño, como dormiste.

-Bien; dijo mientras se sentaba y hacia unas muecas graciosas cuando su trasero toco la cama. – Tengo hambre; dijo mientras bostezaba

-Buenos bajemos para comer algo; le dije ella me tomo de la mano.

Cuando habíamos terminado de comer llego Daniel con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Hola preciosa; me dijo mientras me besaba – Encontré una pequeña casa y tiene un granero, se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, podemos vivir bien, es un poco modesto paro creo es un buen comienzo; me decía mientras me abrazaba.

Nieves no se había acercado y eso me pareció bastante extraño, desde que se había levantado casi no había hablado.

-Hola princesa; le dice Daniel a Nieves mientras se inclinaba a nivel de sus ojos – Te gusta la idea de vivir en una granja; le dijo con emoción ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno vamos entonces a nuestro nuevo hogar; dije con la emoción

Todo estaba preparado para irnos, pero nieve se estaba negando a montarse en el caballo.

-Vamos nieves tienes que montarte; le dije con paciencia

-No, no me voy a montar, dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos – La última vez que me monte en un caballo casi me mata, me rehusó a montarme nuevamente.

-Nieves, yo se que tienes miedo por lo que paso la ultima vez, pero el miedo es normal nos dice que algo puede ser peligroso, pero no puedes dejar que el miedo invada tu vida, tienes que hacerle frente y seguir adelante, no importa cuántas veces te tropieces, hay que levantarse y seguir intentado, igual vas a estar conmigo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ok; le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Ok Regina lo voy a intentar; me dijo con un poco de miedo – Pero puedo ir con Daniel; me decía mientras jugaba con la manda de su camisa, ok esta niña la estaba cambiado su compañía por la de su novio, esto es un abuso, cuando vi la cara de Daniel su sonrisa _era como viste me prefiere a mí, _dios él es peor que nieves mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Si nieves puede ir con él; dije con cara de dolor fingido – Me Iré sola en el caballo; les dije con una voz melancólica mientras me montaba.

PV Daniel

-Claro que si te puedes venir conmigo Nieves; le dije mientras la cargaba en mi hombro como un saco de papa y la hacía reír; - No le preste atención a Regina esta celosa porque preferiste venir conmigo que con ella; dije con autosuficiencia.

-Haaaa Ok, pero Regina no esté celosa yo también te quiero; dijo con mucha ternura.

-Yo sé cariño, y no estoy celosa; dijo con una sonrisa que claramente me decía me vengare pronto Daniel, así que es mejor si tengo cuidado.

-Yo también te quiero Regina; le dije con la misma voz que uso nieves, y solo me miro y me saco la lengua que infantil pero así la amaba.

Así comenzó la marcha, llevamos casi 40 minutos de camino cuando llegamos a la casa.

PV Regina.

La casa era preciosa tenía una cerca color blanca, tenía muchas flores rosas, claveles, iris, tulipanes, la casa era perfecta como siempre la había imaginado, me baje del caballo y entre era linda tenía su pequeña sala, la cocina, subí las escaleras hay estaba tres habitaciones, cuando entre a la más pequeña, hay podía ver a mi hija o hijo jugando en aquel cuarto, pero mientras que llegue ese momento la princesa de la casa seria Nieves.

Baje las escaleras y me lance sobre Daniel y lo empezó a besar – Es preciosa y perfecta me encanta; le decía mientras lo volvía a besar, cuando empecé a buscar a nieves no la encontré.

-Y donde esta Nieves Daniel

-No se hace un momento estaba aquí; dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Se suponía que la estabas cuidando Daniel; le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo; -Nieves donde estas; la llame.

-Aquí Regina; me dijo mientras salía de la cocina; -La casa es muy bonita y tiene un patio muy grande; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Bueno el resto del día estaba pasando sin inconvenientes, cada uno se estaba instalando en las habitaciones, Daniel había ido al mercado a comprar la comida necesaria para los tres. Ya era tarde cuando entre en la habitación de Nieves y ella estaba acostada, cuando me acerque me pecarte de que estaba llorando.

-Nieves que paso, te lastimaste; le pregunte preocupada mientras me sentaba a su lado y mi mano instintivamente estaba frotando la espalda para consolarla.

-No es solo que estaba pensando en mis padres; y mas lagrimas empezaron a salir. – Es que me estoy dando cuenta que estoy sola, mi madre murió hace unos años y ha hora mi padre, soy una huérfana Regina; dijo mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada

-Haa cariño yo sé que es triste, pero tranquila que no estás sola, o que crees que Daniel o yo te vamos a abandonar por ahí; le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza; -Nieves bebe ven; le dije mientras la cargaba para ponerla en mi regazo.

-Bebe no te vamos abandonar, Ok, no vas a poder desasearnos de nosotros con tanta facilidad; le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas; -Así que no estés triste, yo se que tus padres te están protegiendo desde el cielo y creo que ellos no les gustaría verte llorando, así dame una de esa sonrisas tuyas; le dije mientras le deba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Regina; me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir de cierta personita, así que a dormir; le dije mientras arrimaba la sabana de la cama para que nieves pudiera entrar y luego arropándola;

-Regina me puedes contar un cuento.

-Sí; me senté en la cama y le empecé a contar una historia que mi padre solía contarme cuando era niña y me encantaba, ya cuando vi que ya nieves estaba prácticamente en brazos de Morfeo deje la historia a mita -Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de al lado, buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches mamá; me dijo casi dormida.

Salí de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, nieve me ve como una madre, me quede hay parada mientras pensaba en todos eso sentimientos que había logrado despertar esa niña en ella, cuando una mano en mi hombro me saco de mi trance.

-Regina te estaba llamando y no me contestabas que paso, estas bien, porque estas llorando; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Me llamo mamá Daniel, nieves me llamo mamá; mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Bueno vas a tener que acostumbrarte a escucharla decirte así, porque ha hora eres su madre Regina; me dijo mientras entrábamos a la habitación.

-Y tú también te vas a tener que acostumbrar cuando ella te llame papá, Daniel y cuando quiera salir con chicos; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la nariz, me tenía que vengar porque nieve había preferido irse con el que con ella

-A no hombres para Nieves cuando tenga 30 años y cuando llegue a esa edad hablaremos del tema, dios voy a envejecer antes de llegar a los 40; dijo con cara de horror

Bueno toda vía falta mucho para eso por ha hora vamos a disfrutar que estamos solos, le dije mientras me lanza sobre él.

Quisiera saber que les parece la historia, si alguien quiere compartir ideas de cómo quiere que siga la historia son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 5

PV Regina

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estábamos viendo en aquel lugar, todo está muy bien, y eso era lo que más me preocupaba, esta calma era como el ojo del Huracán y sentía que en cualquier momento mi madre apreciaría y arruinaría todo lo que tenía en ese momento, y arruinaría mi felicidad, ya era hora que buscara la forma de proteger a mi familia, tenía que llamar al hombre que era el único que podía controlar la magia de mi madre Rumpelstiltskin su maestro.

- Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, lo llame en varias oportunidades.

- Hola Querida, me has llamado; me dijo al oído he pegado un salto este hombre me asusto. Cuando voltee lo vi era un hombre o más bien un duende era difícil de decir su piel es como la de un lagarto, sus ojos amarillos. – Me has llamado para que Regina, no tengo toda la vida.

-Como sabes mi nombre; le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Hay querida de ti se mas de lo que crees, fui el maestro de tu madre por si lo has olvidado y lo más importante es que soy El Oscuro, así que dime porque me llamasteis.

-Quiero una forma para que mi madre no pueda hacerles daño a mi familia; le dije este hombre me daba terror.

-Haaa cuando dices familia te refieres a la princesa y el muchacho ese; me dijo mientras veía por la ventana y hay estaba Nieves y Daniel viendo algo, - Yo le dije a tu madre que tú estás destinadas a otras cosas pero ella siempre forzando todo; me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo recorrer un miedo por todo el cuerpo, destinada a qué pero eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

-Entonces me vas ayudar con lo que estoy pidiendo, me vas ayudar a que mi madre no pueda hacernos daño; le dije esperanzada.

-jajajajajaja; por dios esa risa era terrorífica, este hombre parecía más un mostro que una persona; -Sí te voy ayudar, la voy a enviar lejos por medio de un portal, pero tranquila no te va a molestar, pero con unas condiciones yo te ayudo y tú a mí, tenemos un trato; me pregunto con una sonrisa que decía claramente que me voy arrepentir de esto, pero era la única forma de proteger a los míos.

-Ok tenemos un trato, que tengo que hacer.

-Haa verdad, son unas tonterías por ha hora solo quiero el collar que tienes y que me debas unos favores, solo eso.

-Mi collar porque lo quieres, me lo dio mi madre; tenía ese collar desde que tenía memoria era el árbol de la vida.

-Tengo mis razones, y lo quiero, tenemos un trato o no.

- Si tenemos un trato; le dije mientras le daba el collar.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver Regina; y desapareció ante mis ojos.

Ok eso había sido raro, pero mientras mantuviera a mi madre alejada todo estaría bien, cuando estaba saliendo de la casa, vi a nieves y a Daniel, ok esas miradas las conocía era como si dijesen hice algo malo o lo voy hacer y lo peor es que ambos las tenían.

-Ok que hicieron; les pregunte con miedo, y nieves miro a Daniel.

-Bueno veras Regina, sabes que encontramos este pobre perro abandonado; y mostraron un perro blanco con negro creo que es un Pastor de Valée; - Y sería bueno tener un perro de este estilo nos va hacer de mucha ayuda, que dice nos quedamos con él; quedarnos con el pero si es horrible, estaba todo sucio, pero al ver la cara de ilusión que tenía.

-Regina prometo que lo voy a cuidar, tu ni siquiera lo vas a ver, ni sentir, por favorrrrrr; Dios quien podía decir que no a esa carita, pero algo dentro de mi me gritaba NO ACEPTES

-Ok pero ustedes lo cuidan no quiero problemas después; les dije yo sé que esto me va a traer después problemas pero al mirar la cara de felicidad que tiene nieve, bueno hay un nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Gracias Regina; me decía nieves mientras abrazaba al perro.

-Bueno vamos a comer; cuando esa palabras salieron de mi boca ya nieves estaba casi dentro de la casa creo que le gusta como cocino.

-Gracias Regina, yo se que a ti no te gustan muchos los perros, pero nieves estaba tan emocionada porque nunca había tenido uno antes; me dijo mientras me besaba.

-No me agradezcas cariño que si el perrito hace un desastre en la casa tu lo limpias; le dije mientras me alejaba dejaba a Daniel atrás su cara no tenia precio.

Cuando entro a la cocina veo a nieves que le estaba haciendo señas para que el perro se montara en la silla a su lado, ok ya tenemos que poner unas reglas.

-Nieves el perro no se puede sentar en la mesa, está sucio, sácalo de la cocina y ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer; le dije mientras arreglaba todo para la comida, saque del horno mis famosas tarta de manzanas y lo puse en el mesón mientras comíamos la tarta se enfriaba.

La comida fue calmada hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo, cuando voltee el perro había tumbado la tarta de la mesa y se la estaba comiendo, no lo podía creer ese mugroso animal no llevaba ni un día y ya estaba haciendo desastres yo lo mato e iba a tener una alfombra con el pelaje.

-Yo lo mato, grite mientas me acercaba al perrito pero el condenado sabía lo que había hecho, porque salió corriendo hacia nieves, cuando lo intente agarrar del cuello el salto en la mesa y rompió los platos, y llego hasta nieves ella lo estaba abrazando mientras unas lagrimas salían.

-Regina cálmate solo son unos platos; me dijo Daniel y si pudiera matar con la mirada me hubiera quedado viuda antes de casarme.

-No lo quiero escuchar nada, ustedes dos limpian este desastre y saquen a esa bola de pelos de mi vista, antes que empiece a practicar mi magia con él; les dije mientras salía al establo quería ver a rocinante y dar un paseo y así bajaba mi rabia y no mataba eso tres.

PV Daniel.

Vi como Regina se alejaba de la casa y la vi que se dirigía al establo lo más seguro era que iba a montar su caballo eso la relajaría bastante.

Cuando volteé vi a nieve llorando abrazando al perro.

-Princesa cálmate que Regina solo estaba molesta, ella no le va hacer nada; le dije para calmarla pero necesito una buena escusa para el pobre animal o cuando llegue Regina no lo mate.

-Pero ella está muy molesta con Pongo y si no quiere que se quede; dijo mientras le salían unas lágrimas.

-Pongo haaa ya le pusiste nombre, y por cierto es muy bonito, pero tranquila que vamos a ver la forma que pongo se quede que dices; le dije con una sonrisa para motivarla -y comencemos arreglando la cocina.

La limpieza fue rápida, pero iba haciendo anotaciones mentales de las cosas que había roto el perro para compararlas en el mercado y así Regina no le afectaría tanto la pérdida de los objetos, terminamos en tiempo record.

-Nieves porque no le das un baño a pongo, mientras voy al pueblo, para comprar las cosas rotas que dices, quédate en la casa ok; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Si Daniel tranquilo voy a buscar las cosas, para bañar a pongo.

PV nieves

Vi como se fue Daniel en el caballo y me puse a buscar la cubeta y el jabón, fui al pozo y busque el agua y me ha cerque a pongo y lo empecé a bañar

-Pongo no debes hacer esas cosas, no ves que haces que Regina se moleste y ella puede hacer que te vayas y yo no quiero eso, y tampoco te puedo defenderte, no ves que mi estadía aquí no es del toda segura, aun que Regina dice que no, pero igual no la provoques, si no los dos terminaremos en la calle; le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos- ok; y él me lamió la cara

-jajajajaja creo que tenemos un trato pongo; y empezó a sacudirse.

-Haaaaa me mojaste; y ahí empezó la persecución yo lo mojaba y el huía no sé cuándo fue la última vez que me divertía tanto.

Espero que les guste el capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 6

PV Regina.

Ya habían pasado como dos horas cuando ya estaba de regreso a la casa, ya estaba tranquila pero cuando estoy llegando lo que veo es a nieves toda mojada y llena de barro con la bola de pelo esa que llamaban perro, pero en que estaba pensado Daniel para dejar a nieves jugar de esa forma por dios es una niña debe tener más cuidado, me baje del cabello y nieves ni siquiera me había visto.

-Nieves que crees que estás haciendo; le dije con la con las manos en la cadera.

-Regina yo yo estaba bañando a pongo; me dijo colocando al pulgoso detrás de ella.

-Humm ya veo, pero no creo que hiciste un buen trabajo porque ha hora el perro aún está sucio y tu también; le dije mientras me estaba acercando.

-Bueno si Regina pero yo término rápido, lo enjuago y listo; me dijo con una sonrisa

-No nieves tú te vas a bañar no puedes mojarte de esa forma, no ves que te puedes enfermar; le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la volteaba para que fuera a la casa -deja al perro a fuera que Daniel termine de bañarlo y por cierto donde está.

-Bueno el salió al pueblo a buscar unas cosas.

-El te dejo sola en la casa; pero que le pasaba ese hombre como se le ocurre dejar a una niña de 8 años sola, bueno que se puede esperar es un hombreeee gruuuuu.

-El me dijo que no saliera de la casa y que bañara a pongo antes que tú llegaras pero bueno me distraje y paso el tiempo muy rápido; me dijo apenada

-Bueno no importa nieves ve a bañarte, anda que te puedes enfermar; le dije mientras la empujaba para que comenzara a caminar a la casa.

-Pero Regina déjame secar a pongo el también si se queda mojado se puede enfermar; me dijo mientras trataba de llegar de nuevo al perro

-Nieves creo que te di una instrucción; le dije con un tono de voz que no dejaba tema de discusión.

-Perooooo Regina: me dijo con voz lastimosa

-No quiero escuchar peros nieves, quiero que subas para que puedas tomar un baño.

-Pero Regina pongo; ok ya se me acabo la poco paciencia que tenía, tome a nieves del brazo y la gire y le si tres palmadas.

-Blancanieves ZAS cuando te de una ZAS instrucción la cumples ZAS.

-Regina nooo duele auuu si si ya voy

-Ok sube, te voy a preparar el baño; le dije para que subiera, cuando ella entró me voltee para ver al pulgoso.

-Y tú te quedas aquí si sabes lo que te conviene; amenace al perro

Cuando ya tenía preparada el baño de nieve ella entro, envuelta en una toalla, la ayude a entrar a la bañera.

-El agua está bien nieves.

-Sí; me casi en susurró se veía que estaba molesta

-Quieres que me vaya?; le pregunte ella solo negó con la cabeza, empecé a ayudarla a bañarse cuando empezó a estornudar.

-Cariño ves porque te dije que tenías que subir a darte un baño, creo que te vas a enfermar de gripa.

-Sí pero Regina el pobre pongo está afuera todo mojado; me dijo con voz lastimosa

-Pongo ese su nombre; genial ha hora ya tenía nombré. -tranquila cuando Daniel llegue el se hará cargo; le dije mientras le envolví en una toalla

-Nieves ponte la piyama, cuando estés lista baja a la cocina te voy a preparar chocolate quieres.

-siiii; me dijo mientras se metía a la habitación

Baje a la cocina y cuando está a punto de ponerme hacer el chocolate escuche que Daniel estaba llegando.

PV Daniel

Guao le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había planificado, por lo menos la casa está de pie eso significa que nieves no hizo ninguna travesura, entre al establo y vi el caballo de Regina ya llegó bueno vamos a ver de qué humor esta, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta vi al perro todo sucio hay, no se suponía que nieve lo iba a bañar.

-Oye amigo que haces hay y todo sucio; le toque la cabeza -quédate hay por lo menos hasta que vea como esta Regina ok.

Cuando entré deje las cosas que había comprado en la sala y empecé a buscar donde estaban todos.

-Regina

-En la cocina

-Hola amor; cuando la fui a besar la vi a los ojos dios ella estaba furiosa.

-Daniel en que estabas pensado, dejaste a nieves sola en la casa, por si lo has olvidado tiene 8 años; hay rayos no había pensando en eso.

-Regí; no termine de hablar

-No quiero escusas Daniel, cuando llegue nieves estaba todo empapada porque estaba bañando al perro y ha hora creo que se va a enfermar, así que no, no quiero escuchar ni un pero, por favor ve y encárgate del perro no lo quiero sucio en la casa; me dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

-Ok Regina; si era mejor dejar la zona se guerra mientras toda vía estaba vivo.

-Ok amigo tu y yo vamos a terminar de bañarte antes que mueras de frío; unos 10 minutos después estaba como nuevo, si tenía buen pelaje y era de buena raza, - ha hora si no pareces callejero no muchacho.

PV Regina

Cuando Daniel salió, bajo nieves ya estaba en piyamas.

-Listo Regina, escuche a Daniel ya llego; pregunto mientras veía por todo lados.

-Si está afuera limpiando al perro; no termine de decirle cuando vi que nieves ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hey hey para donde crees que vas tú; le pregunte.

-Yo quería ver si Daniel necesitaba ayuda; con voz inocente.

-No él sabe lo que hacer; cuando le dije nieves se veía muy deprimida; -Me quieres ayudar a prepara el chocolate.

-Si

Cuando estaba todo listo nieve ya había estornudar varias veces, si definitivamente se iba a enfermar.

-Cariño ve siéntate en sofá yo te llevo el chocolate;

-No olvides colocarle la canela Regina; mes dijo mientras ella iba a la sala.

-Ok no lo voy a olvidar; sonreí desde que le había hecho la fórmula de chocolate especial para nieves ella le encantaba.

-Toma nieves; le entregue la Tasa

-Reginaaaaaa tengo frío; me dijo nieves lastimosamente.

-Ok déjame prender la chimenea; le dije mientras la prendía así se mantendría el ambiente cálido. -Ya prendí la chimenea ya vas a ver que te vas a calentar rápido, pero deja tráete un cobertor.

Cuando estaba bajando con el cobertor para nieves Daniel entro con el pulgoso como fue que lo nombro vienes tango no era algo a si pongo si ese era pero viéndolo bien limpio no era tan feo el perro y esas bolsa que estaba en la entrada que serían.

-Daniel que son esas bolsas.

-Son las cosas que rompió pongo en la tarde, por eso fui al mercado, las voy a guardar en la cocina; me dijo mientras se iba.

-Nieve cariño aquí está el cobertor; cuando se la entregue sentí el calor que salía del pequeño cuerpo, la toque en la frente está caliente -Nieves está ardiendo.

-Regina no me siento bien.

-Hay bebe, Daniel.

-Que paso Regina.

-Nieve tiene fiebre, quiero que te queda con ella mientras preparo algo para bajarle la fiebre.

-Claro; me dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de nieve.

Me fui a la cocina sabía un remedio casero que mi nana me hacía cuando tenía gripa.

PV Daniel.

Me senté al lado de nieves cuando le toque la frente efectivamente tenía quebranto.

-Daniel tengo frioooooo.

-Tranquila bebe; le dije mientras la sentaba en mi regazo la cubrí con el cobertor - Te sientes mejor.

-Si tu estas calientito; me dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor y ponía su cabeza sobre mi hombro creo que nieves me confundió con su cama; -Daniel estas cómodo; es comentario me saco una sonrisa -gracias creo; le dije cuando sentí como el perro ponía la cabeza sombré el regazo de nieve.

-PONGO; nieve grito - Estas limpio; el perro se paró en sus patas traseras y le lamió la cara a nieves lo cual le hizo reír -Ya ya amigo ya basta; y lo que el perro hizo fue echarse a mis pies y nieves volvía a poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

PV Regina.

Cuando entré a la sala vi a nieves en el regazo de Daniel y al perro en el piso me acerque a ellos.

-Nieves tienes que tomarte esto, te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor; le dije mientras le entregaba la tasa.

Cuando lo probó arrugo la cara.

-No me gusta sabe feo; me dijo mientras me devolvía la tasa.

-Cariño se que sabe mal pero va a ayudarte a sentirte mejor, si te la tomas rápido sin respirar vas a ver que no sabe tan mal; ella me miro como insegura.

-Vamos princesa tu puedes, entre más rápido te lo tomes más rápido te puedo contar una historia que dices; le dijo Daniel.

Nieves se lo tomo rápido mientras hacía muecas cómicas, cuando término le di un poco de agua para que el sabor pasara rápido, y así comenzó la historia de Daniel hasta que ella estaba completamente dormida.

-Daniel llévala a nuestra cama así podemos estar pendiente si le sube la fiebre.

-Claro Regina; dijo mientras cargaba a nieves.

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Hola MarQueZA-N1 no Regina no va a odiar a Nieves, la verdad creo que ni en la serie la odia de verdad porque si la hubiera odiado tanto y querer matarla ella tuvo todas las posibilidades de hacerlo cuando aun nieves era una niña y si Daniel a veces puede ser más niño que la misma nieve =) jajaja. Y bueno Magnilia Mills algo se le tenía que pegar a la pobre Regina de Cora después de todo es su madre =), gracias por sus comentarios me siguen animando para seguir escribiendo.

Aquí Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 7

PV Nieves

Me desperté, esta no es mi cama cuando voltee vi a Daniel dormido y luego a Regina porque estaba durmiendo con ellos, cuando tragué saliva hayyy me duele la garganta y me siento caliente, no me enferme, de pronto unas lágrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas, la última vez que me había enfermado mis padres habían estado hay y me habían cuidado esos recuerdos me hacían salir más lágrimas y si despierto a Regina, no ya soy grande debo aprender a cuidarme sola, no puedo estar molestándolos, porque si descubre que no valgo el esfuerzo, que no soy buena para esta familia, esos pensamientos me hacían recorrer un miedo por el cuerpo y si me odian por despertarles, y cuando estoy tratando de salir de la cama.

-Nieves, que pasa; me pregunto Regina.

-Reegiinaa lo siento no quería despertarte; le dije con un poco de miedo a que se molestara.

-No nieves no te preocupes, dime como te sientes; mes dijo mientras me tocaba la frente, sus manos frías se sentían también al contacto de mi piel caliente.

-No me siientoo bien biennn buaaaaa; me lance en los brazos de Regina

-Ya bebe cálmate vamos hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas bien; me decía mientras me frotaba la espalda se sentía también cuando Regina la consolaba le recordaba tanto a su madre, y cuando la abrazaba Daniel y le decía princesa era como cuando su padre lo hacía, y comencé a llorar más, extrañaba a sus padres.

PV Regina

Pero porque Nieves llora así, trate de consolarla pero mis intentos no estaban funcionado si no que empezó a llorar más, que estoy haciendo mal, si no logro que se calme, si sigue a así la fiebre va aumentar más y ya por si la tiene alta.

-Nieve bebe cálmate si sigues llorando así vas a sentirte peor, vamos cálmate; Le dije mientras la mecía y le decía al oído que todo iba a estar bien, hasta que logre que se calmar.

-Nieve te sientes mejor; le pregunte y ella solo asintió la cabeza,- Bueno voy a hacer un poco mas de remedio para la gripa; le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas, mejor llamo a Daniel; -Daniel despierta; lo llame mientras lo sacudía por el hombro.

-Que paso Regina; me dijo más dormido que despierto.

-Nieves no se siente bien voy a preparar más remedio, Nieves te quieres quedar con Daniel mientras bajo; ella solo asintió la cabeza mientras se movía mas cerca de Daniel; -Ok voy a preparar la tina para darle un baño, con el agua fría va ayudar a bajar la fiebre más rápido; les dije mientras me retiraba de la habitación dejando solos.

PV Daniel

-A ver princesa como te sientes; le dije mientras me sentaba y acomodaba mejor.

-Me duele la garganta

-Ok te voy a dejar un momento, te voy a traer algo para la garganta.

-Noooo Daniel no me dejes sólita; me dijo mientras hacia un pucherito se veía muy tierna.

-Ok ok princesa, yo me quedo aquí contigo tranquila; le dije mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando era un niño y me enfermaba, y al rato ella se empezó a calmar, le toque la frente y fruncí el ceño no me gustaba que tuviera tanta fiebre.

Cuando entro Regina venia con dos tasas en las manos le entrego la primera a nieves.

-Tomate esto nieves.

-Noooo eso sabe feo; dijo arrugando la cara, definitivo nieves odia es remedio.

-Vamos cariño esto te va ayudar a sentir mejor, vamos; le animo Regina para que la tomara -ya sabes rápido y así no sientes el sabor.

Cuando término esa tasa Regina le dio otra y esa para que será.

-No Regina ya no más por favorrr; dijo lastimosamente y con su carita de ángel.

-Regina creo que con una tasa es suficiente, no crees: le dije esperan que Regina aceptara.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco - Esto es un remedio para la garganta es a base de miel pruébala.

-Esta buena Regina.

-Te lo dije; dijo mientras se llevaba las tasas; Daniel lleva a Nieves al baño ya prepare la tina, voy a dejar estas cosas en la cocina y subo; me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ok Princesa ya escuchaste a la Reina de la casa, vamos a quitarte piyama esta húmeda por el sudor; le dije mientras nieve lo hacia se quedo en ropa interior y la envolví en una toalla y la deja en la cama mientras tomaba una piyama que Regina había traído de su cuarto por si a caso, cuando voltee vi a nieves haciendo un gesto que universal para cualquier padre, ella había levantado las mano para que la cargara. –Ok princesa vamos; le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella con sus piernas envolvía mi cadera, sus manos estaban en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi hombro, si esta niña ya me tenia envuelto al me su dedo meñique.

Cuando estaba ya entrando en el baño Regina venia subiendo, empecé a meter a nieves y ella se empezó a quejar porque estaba fría.

-Yo sé princesa, pero va ayudar a bajar la fiebre y te vas a sentir mejor; le dije mientras Regina se estaba acercando a la bañera. –Está haciendo efecto el agua fría; me pregunto Regina preocupada.

-Yo creo que sí; le dije en voz baja

Cuando ya creímos que era suficiente y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, ayude a nieves a salir mientras Regina la cubría con una toalla. –Crees que vas a estar bien si mi?; le pregunte a Regina y ella solo asintió.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarme; le dije mientras le tocaba suavemente la mejilla a Nieves, antes de salir del baño. Estaba un poco mojada por haber sacado a nieves de la tina.

PV Regina.

Vi como Daniel salía del baño y me dejaba con Nieves, después de un rato la ayude a vestirse y la lleve a la habitación ya Daniel se había cambiado la ropa, ayude a meter a nieves en la cama, ella definitivamente se veía mejor ya no tenía las mejillas rojas como antes.

PV Daniel.

Cuando ya todos estábamos a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo sentí que nieves estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Nieves te sientes mal; me levante y ella negó con la cabeza; -Pero si estas llorando, dime qué te pasa; le dije mientas limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Es que yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti o Regina; me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pero de dónde sacaba esa idea nieves, acaso he dicho algo para que ella se sienta así, la tome de la cintura para ponerla en mi regazo y la puse al frente de mi para poder verla a los ojos

-Nieves cariño de donde sacaste esa ideas, porque piensas que tu nos molestas; le pregunte con preocupación.

-No bueno es que yo no soy su familia, yo solo soy una huérfana, y y; no deje que terminara lo que iba a decir cómo que no es parte de esta familia, esta niña era ha hora es mi bebe.

-Blancanieves escucha muy bien, no eres una molestia ni tampoco te vamos a echar de la casa no importa lo que haga eres parte de esta familia y así será por siempre, ok; le dije mientras la abrazaba y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo la calme meciéndola y diciéndole palabras de consuelo al odio, hasta que ella estaba casi durmiéndose, le toque la frente por lo menos la fiebre había cedido no se que le estaba dando Regina pero era muy bueno.

-Entonces si Regina va hacer mi mamá tu quieres ser mi papá; me dijo con mucha ilusión en los ojos.

-Claro que si princesa voy hacer tu padre, por siempre; le dije tocándole la punta de la nariz

-Gracias papá; ok ya entendí a Regina cuándo nieves le dijo mamá era un sentimiento por dentro que no tiene nombre lo que hice fue abrasarla, claro que si mi pequeña princesa siempre vas hacer la niñita de papá fue lo que

PV Regina

Cuando me desperté por el ruido vi a nieve y a Daniel brazado que habrá pasado

-Hola bebe como te sientes; le pregunto mientras le toque la frente la fiebre había bajado eso era bueno.

-Bien ya no me duela la garganta ni me siento caliente.

-Viste que te dije que esos te iban ayudar; mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Daniel Regina

-Dime princesa -si bebe

-Gracias por ayudarme a sentirme mejor, y por querer mis nuevos padres; nos dijo mientras se quedaba dormida

Se sentía también que me llamara mamá me gustaría que lo hiciera más seguido, pero no la quiero presionar cuando ella esté lista yo voy hacer su madre.

-Regina; Daniel me llamo cuando lo vi a los ojos era tan bello, había un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había vista antes. -Sabes me llamo papá; me dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su hermosa dentadura, se veía tan feliz.

Puse el dorso de los dedos contra la mejilla de Nieves haciéndole una caricia esa niña era un encanto. "Ella está dormida, Daniel." Susurre mientras me levantaba la cama.

Daniel asintió y levantó suavemente a Nieves un poco para que pudiera deslizarse detrás de ella. Él suavemente la depositó sobre la almohada y luego tiró de las mantas sobre su hija. Se movió un poco, pero luego se quedo dormida.

Regina tocó el brazo de Daniel y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de su esposa. Regina se apoyó en él mientras ambos miraban a su niña enferma.

Al final la noche terminado todo bien los tres dormimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho cada uno en paz, Regina había logrado controlar por lo menos por a hora la situación con su madre, Daniel sentía que todo bien a estar súper bien con su nueva familia y en la espera que siguiera creciendo y Nieves estaba segura que tenía una nueva familia que no ha iba a abandonar en la primera metida de pata.

Espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA tienes razón me encantan Daniel así todo tierno, si no se la voy a poner fácil a Charming, tiene que pasar un poco de trabajo para tener el amor de Nieves, jijijiji y si te soy sincera me había olvidado de Henrry el Padre de Regina pero ya voy a jugar un rato con el, tiene que aparecer el Nonno (abuelo) de Nieves. Gracias por tu comentario

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Capítulo 8

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que estábamos viviendo en esta casa y toda iba muy bien, horita estaba viendo como nieves corría con pongo en el patio mientras yo tomaba un buena taza de chocolate.

-Regina

-Que pasa Daniel ya te vas al pueblo; Daniel es un buen cuidador y domador de caballos a hora se está dedicando a cuidar los caballos de los pueblos más cercano así se ganaba el dinero.

-Si cariño ya me voy me llevo a nieves y a pongo; me dijo mientras me besaba

-Ok pero ten cuidado; le di una mirada que decía claramente le pasa algo a nieves y tu duermes con el perro hoy.

-Tranquila no voy a dejar a nieves votada por ahí Regina por dios; me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Nieves.

-Dime mamá; dios me encantaba cada vez que lo decía ya casi un mes que nos llama papá o mamá y eso me derretía.

-Ya estas lista para ir al pueblo; ella solo asintió con la cabeza -Recuerda no a alejarte de Daniel.

-Si lo prometo mamá.

Vi como se montaban en lo caballos, ya nieves no le tenía miedo a los caballos, sino todo lo contrario le encanaba salir de paseo conmigo o Daniel.

PV Daniel

Ya estábamos pasando por casa de la abuelita y vi a Roja era una niña encantadora y amiga de nieves.

-Papá ahí esta Roja puedo ir con ella a jugar; si era mejor que ella jugara con Roja mientras él hacia su trabajo.

-Si nieves puedes ir te veo como en dos horas, no creo que me tome más tiempo, no te alejes mucho y has le caso a la abuela.

-Si papá; me dijo mientras corría hacia Rojas y Pongo iba más atrás

-Hola Sr. Mills; saludo roja nos habíamos cambiado el apellido para evitar problemas

-Hola Roja no vemos dentro de un rato Nieve

-Si si papá

PV Nieves

-Que vamos hacer Roja.

-No se, vamos al río hay podemos ver si encontramos a James, que dices; me pregunto

-Si vamos, vente pongo deja de perseguir las ovejas; le dije mientras corríamos hacia el bosque.

Estuvimos corriendo como por un buen rato hasta que por fin llegamos a un rio, era precioso un rio de color azul turquesa claro, con una pradera muy bella y al fondo tres montañas completamente verdes, en tres meses llega el invierno debe ser un espectáculo verlas cubierta de nieve, este lugar era perfecta para correr o al menos a Pondo le encantaba.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando al rio vi a James con una caña de pescar.

-Hola James que estás haciendo?; le pregunte mientras viraba por encima de su hombro a ver si había capturado algún pez

-Pescando lo no vez; me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Humm pero como que no has hecho un buen trabajo, porque no has pescado nada, debe estar haciendo lo mal.

-Pero que vas a saber si tú eres una niña y las niñas no saben de eso; me dijo mientras me daba la espalda, pero que maleducado.

-Hay no comiencen ustedes a pelear, parecen perro y gatos; nos dijo Roja, yo solo la mire -pero si él fue el que empezó.

-Pero fuiste tú quien viniste a criticar mi forma de pescar; me dijo James ofendido

-Pero si es verdad no lo haces bien, no has pescado nada; le dije mientras señalaba todo el lugar vacio.

-Haaa tu puedes hacerlo mejo; me dijo como desafeándome

-Claro que sí; le dije decidida después de todo soy una princesa puedo hacer todo.

-Bueno vamos a ver quien pesca más.

- Pero hay un problema no tenemos caña de pescar; le dije con cara que claramente le decía eres idiota con que vamos a pescar.

-Viste que las niñas no sabes, hay que hacerlas es fácil, mira hay que corta una rama fresca de un árbol, no tomen las ramas que estén en el suelo no servirán como cañas de pescar porque las ramas secas se rompen cuando pescas algo, la rama necesita tener una longitud de entr pies; dijo james mientras cortaba unas ramas de unos árboles; - Ha Hora hay que cortar el hilo para pescar debe medir como 2 pies más que la rama y amárralo al final de la rama, así ves; nosotras solo movíamos la cabeza confirmando, lo hacía bastante bien; -Luego hay que agrega el anzuelo al otro extremo del hilo para pescar y listo, ven que fácil es; nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es fácil a hora te toca hacer la caña de pescar de Roja; le dije mientras tomaba la que el acababa de hacer, y dejándolo con una cara cómica, ya cuando todas estaba lista comenzamos con la competencia, la verdad es que era más difícil de lo creía, pero por lo menos James tampoco había logrado pescar nada, cuando estaba por tirar esta bendita caña porque creo que está dañada, cuando sentí que algo había picado.

-James, Roja creo que atrape algo vengan rápido; los tres tiramos de la cuerda y era un gran pez.

-Nieves pescantes una Trucha y grande.

-James también atrape algo; dijo Rojas, al final los tres habíamos atrapado varias truchas de diferente tamaño, el tiempo paso súper rápido, ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y cada uno tenía varias truchas guindadas en una rama, después de todo no fue tan mala la tarde, la verdad es que ya estaba haciendo frio tenía el pantalón un poco mojado, pero que hora serian.

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy y lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes, está oscureciendo a ti tu abuela te debe estar esperando; le dijo a Roja; -Y a ti tus padres también, así que hasta la próxima y se fue corriendo al bosque.

Ya va mi padre dijo que no tardaría más de dos horas y ella ya llevaba mucho mas de ese tiempo hay, dios ha hora si me matan.

-Vamos Roja que nos deben estar buscando; le dije mientras tomaba los peses y llamaba a Pongo que estaba ya dormido y empezamos a correr por el bosque, creo que no voy a llegar a los nueve años y tan cerca que estaba de mi cumpleaños, cuando estábamos llegando a la casa de la abuelita vi el caballo de mi padre y mi caballo, nos fuimos acercando lentamente a la casa y no había nadie, estaba vacía, donde estaría Daniel.

-Donde estarán todos

-No se Nieves deben haber ido a buscarnos; cuando de pronto Pongo se puesto a ladrar y vi a Daniel no se veía tan molesto, o eso creo yo.

PV Daniel

La verdad es que había sido prospero el día, había logrado hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, aun que le había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado, ojala nieves se haya comportado, cuando llegue a la casa de la abuela para buscar a nieves, no la vi a simple vista, ni a pongo, me acerque a la casa y toque la puerta.

-Hola Abuela, esta nieves; le pregunte pero su cara era de preocupación

-Hola Daniel las niñas no sé donde están, salieron hace rato pero no se a donde, y ya debieron de haber llegado, Roja no se queda hasta tan tarde por ahí sola; me dijo con preocupación y si les paso algo, si alguien las tomo, hay por todos los dios si algo malo le pasa a nieves Regina me mata.

-Tranquila deben estar por ahí; por favor que estén cerca.

Empezamos a buscar, llame a Nieves, a Roja y hasta Pongo, pero nadie constataba, ya me estaba preocupando, nieves nunca se aleja tanto o si, la verdad es que el solo sabía que iban a un rio cerca pero no sabía en realidad que tan lejos era, cuando estábamos por llegar al rio vi a James.

-JAMES; lo llame y él se acerco

-Sr. Mills.

-Hola James, has visto a las niñas, es que no las encontramos.

-Si estábamos pescando, miren; y nos mostro varias truchas –Y ellas ya se fueron a la casa de la Abuela.

-Gracias James, ve a casa que tu madre ya debe estar preocupada por la hora.

-Hasta luego Sr. Mills.

Me reuní con la abuela que la había dejado atrás; -Las niñas están bien ya deberían estar en la casa por lo que me dijo James; le informe y ella estaba más tranquila, cuando estaba llegando vi a las niñas sentadas en la grama y pongo empezó a ladrar cuando me vio. Nieves estaba bien, empecé a caminar más rápido, hasta que llegue a ella, me arrodille y a abrace, dios pensé que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido, empecé a ver que estuviera bien, no tenía heridas, estaba un poco sucia y el pantalón estaba húmedo.

-En que estabas pensado Blancanieves, creo que te había dicho que te quedaras cerca, y ni siquiera le informaste a nadie a donde ibas, no te puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba, pensé que algo malo te había pasado; le dije bastante molesto, ella tenía que dejar esa maña de irse por ahí sin avisar, ella solo bajo la mirada.

-Ok Nieves vamos ya estamos bastante tarde para la cena y Regina debe estar muy preocupada, no le debes una disculpa a la Abuela de Roja por hacerla pasar esa preocupación; le dije con una voz que no dejaba sito para discusión.

-Lo siento debí irnos sin antes avisarle, de verdad lo siento mucho; le dijo con unos ojitos tristes.

-Ven nieves; le dijo la Abuela mientras la abrazaba –Esta bien tranquila, pero lo importante es que no lo vuelva hacer, dos niñas es muy peligroso estar por ahí solas, es por eso que tu padre estaba tan preocupado y Roja sabe que no debe alejarse por tato tiempo de casa; ella dijo molesta con su nieta y lo único que hicieron ambas niñas fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Ok vamos; le dije mientras la montaba en el caballo.

-Papá, los pescados; me dijo mientras señalaba unos peses que estaban en una rama, guao todo eso los atrapo ella, es buena, lo monte en el caballo y comenzamos la marcha: Papá estoy en problemas; me pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Hooo si señorita, usted está en muchos problemas, primero de te dije que no te alejaras, y lo hiciste, segundo cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que decir a dónde vas.

-Varias veces; me dijo mientras baja la cabeza.

-Exacto, y tercero cuando Regina te vea en el estado que está tu ropa, te mata a ti y luego a mi por permitir que te ensuciaras tanto, así que sí, yo diaria que estas en muchos problemas.

-Pero papá yo ya soy grande en tres meses cumplo 9, ya debería ir a donde quiera; me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Nieve no sueltes la rienda, pero que es lo que te pasa, te quieres caer del caballo.

-Pero no es junto tu me quieres tratar como una bebe; me decía mientras de baja del caballo, ok esta niña me está agotando la paciencia.

-Pues disculpa pero con la actitud que estoy viendo horita, fácilmente me puedo confundir, porque esta pataleta es digno de un niño de tres años y no de una joven de ocho.

-Nueve en tres meses exactos cumplo nueve, el 21 de diciembre, por si no lo sabes; prácticamente me está gritando, ok donde se llevaron a mi dulce princesa y me dejaron a esta niña mimada.

-Nieves se cuando cumples años, pero así tengas quince, tú dices a dónde vas en todo momento me entendiste y ya deja la pataleta y montante en el caballo, que prácticamente esta anocheciendo y ya quiero llegar a casa; le dije ya molesto y ella lo que hiso fue darme la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos, dios quien dijo que las mujeres son fáciles.

-Blancanieves quiero que te montes en el caballo ha hora; le dije cada palabra entre dientes, pero nada ella ni siquiera se movió, ok quiere jugar pues juguemos.

- Blancanieves voy a contar hasta 3 si no estás montada en ese caballo, vas a estar es más problemas de los que ya estas, así que joven le recomiendo que hagas lo que te dijo.

-Uno; empecé a contar.

-Cuenta todo lo que quieras de aquí no me muevo; me dijo mientras se volteaba y golpeaba el piso con el pie.

-Dos, nieves si me tengo que bajar a buscarte no te van a gustar las consecuencias.

-No me importa; ok ella lo quiso me baje del caballo amarre el de nieves con el mío y me acerque a mi hija descarriada.

-Tres; le dije mientras me la cargaba como un saco de papa, ella empezó a partear, así que le di una sonora palmada en el trasero, ello que hizo fue gritar – Deja de partearme nieves o de donde vino esa ahí mas.

-No suéltameee, papaaaa bajameee; nieves estaba gritando y pateaba como loca.

-Ok si quieres que sea por las malas; me senté en una roca que había cerca y puse a nieves en mi regazo, levante la mano y ocho palmadas una por cada año. –Te vas a calmar o quieres que continúe.

-No voy hacer buena buaaa, ya no masss.

-Está bien calma, nieves cálmate; le dije mientras frotaba su espalda, cuando estaba más calmada la levante y la puse frente de mí; -Nieves no quiero que se comportamiento se vuelva a repetir, ok

-Si lo siento por ser mala; me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-No eres mala solo traviesa, ha hora si podemos irnos a casa, porque no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Papa puedo ir contigo.

-Claro princesa; le dije mientras la montaba en el caballo

-Mama va a estar molesta por llegar tarde verdad.

-Te por seguro que va a estar molesta, sino es que termino durmiendo con pongo esta noche.

No echamos a reír, mientras estábamos llegando a casa podía ver una Regina que no estaba molesta sino furiosa, será que los hombres tenemos hada madrina porque si es asi necesito a Azul, para que nos salve de esta.

Espero que le guste el capitulo y recuerden cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida

Coloque el cumpleaños de Blancanieves 21 de diciembre en homenaje a la primera película que hizo Walt Disney de Blancanieves y los siete enanos en el año 1937.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA yo me voy a un abuelo consentidor, como siempre dice los abuelos consiente y los padres educan, gracia por tu comentario.=)

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Capítulo 9

PV Regina.

Estos últimos días no me he estado sintiendo muy bien, me siento mareada y con nauseas, debe ser algo que me comí que me cayó mal, la tarde paso súper rápido, entre arreglar las cosas, y prepara la comida para cuando llegara nieves y Daniel.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, los chicos deben estar por llegar, estaba en el sofá leyendo una carta de mi padre, desde la desaparición de mi madre me puse en contacto con él, ya que era seguro hablar, el estaba manejado los negocios familiares, y cuando tuviera un momento libre nos iba a visitar, después de todo quería conocer mejor a su yerno y nieta, haber recibido noticias de él me llenaba de alegría el corazón, después de todo amaba a mi padre, y lo extrañaba mucho, pero pronto se volverían a ver, estaba tan cansada los últimos días, quería encender la chimenea pero la verdad es que no quería pararme, pero bueno no tenía importancia, como era el hechizo para encender fuego, haa moví mi mano y tenía una bola de fuego en ella, lance a la chimenea y listo, a veces la magia era tan práctica, la casa estaba más calidad, comencé a comer un trozo de tarta de manzana, pero porque tardan tanto debieron llegar hace rato, les habrá pasado algo malo, cálmate Regina no exageres deben de llegar en cualquier momento.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, algo malo les tuvo que haber sucedido, cuando escuche los ladridos del perro, hay gracias a los dios ya llegaron, cuando salí y vi a Nieves en el mismo caballo que Daniel, que habrá pasado, grrrrr hombres nunca tienen cuidado los más seguro es que Nieves se lastimo, cuando se iban acercando le di una mirada a Daniel que prometía una muerte lenta.

-Que paso?; le pregunte

-Nada Regina; me dijo mientras bajaba nieves.

-Pero que fue lo que paso, porque nieves vienes así, te caíste o algo así, porque estas tan sucia; le pregunte mientras revisaba a ver si encontraba alguna herida, pero no gracias a dios estaba bien.

-Déjame llevar los caballos a descansar, y luego te cuento todo, pero nieves te puede ir adelantado lo que nos paso y porque demoramos más tiempo de lo programado.; Daniel dijo dándole una mirada a nieves, ok a hora que habrá hecho nieves

-Ok que fue lo que paso, Nieves; le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Bueno veras, lo que paso fue algo muy cómico; me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo la mire para que continuará, porque cuando ella decía que algo era cómico alguna de las suyas había hecho.

-Bueno cuando íbamos al pueblo; y así le conto todo lo que había pasado, pero esta niña en que estaba pensado, alejarse de esa forma y como se había puesto con Daniel, cuando ella termino su historia, me le quede mirando y aplique una de las técnica de mi padre y la que mas odiaba pero al final siempre había pensado en lo que había hecho y trataba de no repetirlo, porque estar parada frente a una esquina mataba de aburrimiento.

-Ok nieves quiero tu naricita en aquella esquina, y vas a pensar que en todo lo que hiciste hoy, vas a salir de la esquina cuando yo te diga; le dije mientras señalaba una esquina de la cocina.

-Pero mamaaaaà eso es para bebes; me dijo con ojito de cordero.

-Nieves te quiero en esa esquina, puedes ir sola o te pueda dar una pequeña motivación; le dije con las manos en la cadera, y una clara mirada de no me provoques, y menos en estos días, no sé lo que me pasa pero mi paciencia es muy corta, cuando vi como prácticamente estaba arrastrando los pies mientras se paraba donde le había indicado, cuando estaba terminado de colocar las cosas en la mesa sentí como Daniel me abrazaba.

-Hola amor; me dijo mientras me daba un gran beso; -Veo que pusiste a nieves en tiempo muerto.

-Si tu hija necesita recordar que una dama no se comporta de esa forma.

-Oye también es tuya si no lo has olvidado; me dijo con cara de ofendido.

-O no cariño mi bebe es un angelito, así que en este momento es solamente tuya; le dije mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa, cuando todo estaba listo para la comida llame a Nieves; -Listo cariño ya termino tu tiempo muerto, ven; le dije mientras la abrazaba; -Pizarra limpia; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente; -A comer.

Daniel me estaba contado como le había ido en el trabajo, cuando estoy viendo de reojo como Nieves le estaba pasando comida por debajo de la mesa a Pongo.

-Nieves cuantas veces te he dicho que no le des comida a pongo de la mesa eso es de mala educación.

-Pero mamá el también tiene hambre.

-Entonces cuando termines le das de comer, pero no de tu plato.

-Déjala Regina que es solo un trozo de carne; le di una mirada a Daniel que claramente decía si no me vas apoyar no hables.

-Daniel no, ella sabe que eso es de mala educación y comenzando que hace el perro aquí, sabe que no me gusta que este en la cocina.

-Olvide sacarlo mamá; nieves se fue a levantar para sacarlo

-Déjalo pero que no se vuelva costumbre ok.

El resto de la comidas fue tranquila y sin inconveniente, todo el mundo se fue a acostar, la semana paso súper rápido, una mañana recibí una carta la cual tenía una gran noticia que mi padre iba a venir a visitarlos, todo estaba listo para recibirlo, ese fin de semana, lo único malo fueron las náuseas matutinas, si sigo así debo visitar al médico del pueblo no creo que esto sea normal, esa tarde debía llegar mi padre, y nieves no estaba colaborando con sus clases .

-Pero mamá porque tengo que tener estas clases, ya no soy una princesa.

-Nieves estas clases con importantes, cuando estés más grande tienes la obligación de tomar el puesto de tu padre, lo cual te va a convertir en la reina; de verdad teníamos que tener esta discusión todos los días, ya me estaba empezando el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero yo no quiero ser reina; me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ok no vas hacer una reina pero igual vas a tener tus clases, porque vas hacer una joven educada, que te casarás y vas a tener tus hijos los cuales vas a educar y punto; le dije con una voz que claramente le deja que dejara de provocarme.

-Pero no es justoooooo; me dijo lastimosamente y en eso paso Daniel; -Papá dile tú que no son necesaria las clases.

Y las dos lo quedamos viendo; -Si Daniel dile

PV Daniel

Pero a hora que dijo si apoyó a Nieves, Regina me mata si apoyó a Regina, Nieves se va a molestar mucho, pero que hice mal hoy, porque los dioses me ponen estas pruebas.

-Bueno verás Nieves; cuando estaba a punto de seguir hablando escuche unos caballos que se acercaba y a Pongo ladrando esa era mi oportunidad de huir sin salir herido por estas mujeres. -Creo que tu padre está llegando Regina; le dije mientras prácticamente sabía corriendo de la casa, nunca voy amar tanto a mi suegro como a hora, me acerque al carruaje para recibirlo.

PV de Regina

Jajajajaja casi caigo de risa cuando vi la cara de alegría de Daniel creo que va a querer a mi padre por haberlo salvado, me voltee y vi a Nieves.

-Las clases se suspende hoy, pero mañana las continuamos; le informe mientras ella está poniendo mala cara; -Vamos a recibir a mi padre.

Cuando salimos hay estaba mi padre hablando con Daniel, me fui corriendo y lo abrace, sentía como si en vez de un mes hubiese paso años sin verlo, así nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo, cuando nos separamos el me limpio una lagrima solitaria en mi mejilla.

-Mi dulce niña.

-Bueno basta de sentimentalismo, quiero presentarte formalmente a la familia; le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano; -Nieves.

-Hola; dijo tímidamente mientras estaba escondida detrás de Daniel.

-Oye ven a saludar y darle un abrazo a tu abuelo; le dijo mi padre mientras habría los brazos y Nieve lo abrazo.

-Y bueno ya conoces a Daniel.

-Señor; le dijo Daniel bastante formal

-Deja las formalidades muchacho que hace mucho que te conozco y además eres mi yerno; le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno porque no entramos, debes estar cansado del viaje.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras hablamos de todo lo que había sucedido, en el tiempo que estuvimos sin vernos, hablamos tanto que no nos percatamos del tiempo, cuando nos fijamos fue que nieves se había quedado dormida arregostada a mí.

-Daniel, lleva a nieves a su cama que ya está dormida; le dije y Daniel la levanto con mucho cuidado y ella apenas noto el movimiento, y se subió la escalera.

- Regina, te veo diferente, te veo radiante; me dijo mi padre mientras me tomaba la mano.

-Es que estoy feliz padre, la verdad es que nunca había sido tan feliz; le dije mientras lo abrazaba, cuando de pronto sentí como todo me estaba dando vuelta, y los brazos de mi padre rodeando me para evitando caer.

-Regina está bien; me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

-No sé qué me pasa, estos últimos días me estado sintiendo mal, cuando me levanto siento nauseas y me mareo con facilidad, creo que debería ir al médico del pueblo a ver qué me dice.

-Hay mi querida niña; me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba la mano; -Esos síntomas son muy parecidos a lo de tu madre cuando estaba en estado, Regina creo que estas embarazada.

-Podría ser, tú crees que este embarazada; le dije mientras me tocaba el abdomen, podría estar esperando un bebe de Daniel y de ella, habría un pequeño creciendo dentro de mí, cuando de pronto sentí a Daniel abrazándome.

PV Daniel

Había dejado a nieves en su cama, mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuche a Regina hablando con su padre, no quise interrumpir así que decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando escuche que Regina podía estar embarazada, dios era el hombre más feliz del mundo, entre a la sala y la abrace tan fuerte y me arrodille para besarle el estomago.

-No importa que seas si niña o niño te voy amar más que a mi propia vida; le dije a mi bebe mientras besaba nuevamente el abdomen; -Gracias Regina este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar; le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Daniel no se supone que no deberías estar escuchando conversaciones privadas; me dijo con una sonrisa picara y un brillo en sus ojos.

-Me declaro culpables de los cargos; le dije mientras alzaba los brazos en forma clara que decía ok me atraparon y todo nos echamos a reír.

Espero que le guste el capitulo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon a Time no es mío yo solo juego un rato con los personajes.

MarQueZA, si me gusto la idea de un momento nieta / abuelo, gracias por el comentario espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 10

PV Regina

La mañana siguiente quise visitar al médico y confirmar si estaba o no embarazada antes de darle la noticia a nieves, fui con mi padre en el carruaje hasta el pueblo estaba tan nerviosa y si los síntomas no eran y si no estaba embarazada, bueno pronto saldré de la duda, cuando lleguemos el médico me reviso y efectivamente estaba embarazada, me dijo que debía estar en el primer mes pero que todo se veía bien, me indico unas recomendaciones, no montar a caballo entre otras cosas, la verdad es que no le estaba prestando nada de atención, lo único que mi cerebro había captado es que tenía un pequeño ser dentro de mi ya lo demás no importaba tanto, cuando regresamos a casa tuvimos una reunión familiar, todos sentado en el sofá.

-Bueno señores hoy fui al médico.

-Te sientes mal mamá; me dijo nieves con cara de preocupación.

-No cariño no estoy enferma, el médico me dijo que estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita en unos meses; le dije con mucha emoción

-Voy a tener una hermanita; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si cariño pero también puede ser un hermanito; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Si yo sé pero quiero que sea una niña.

-Esta bien princesa ya veremos que es cuando nazca.

-Felicidades cariño por la nueva adquisición familiar, no importa si es niño o niña mientras venga sano y fuerte es lo importante; me dijo mi padre mientras me daba un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla cuando él me suelta Daniel me carga y me da una vuelta lo que causa risa a todos.

-Te amo Regina; mientras me da un fuerte abrazó y un beso apasionado.

-Oigan si han olvidado hay toda vía público cerca y en especial una niña así que dejen eso para la recámara; me dijo mi padre haciendo que me sonrojara.

En transcurso del día todo estaba bien, con la acepción de Nieves, estaba rara, muy callada, ella no era así, se estará enfermando, la estaba viendo atreves de la ventana ella sentada con pongo en su regazo, que estará pasando por esa cabecita.

-Que miras Regina; me dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

-Aquí estoy viendo a nieves siento que hay algo malo, estuvo muy callada, no se pero algo le está pasando.

-Si quieres puedo ir hablar con ella, y así puedo conocer un poco más a mi nieta.

-Gracias padre, te verdad te lo agradecería; le dije mientras él se alejaba para encontrarse con Nieves.

PV de Nieves.

Estaba sentada en el jardín con pongo, le estaba arrancando la oreja a él le encanta que haga eso, mientras estaba pensando en lo feliz que se veía Regina con la notica de un bebe, pero y hora que iba ser de mí, porque ellos iban a tener un hijo propio y yo no era nadie en esa familia, eso me partía el corazón ya los quería mucho, a donde iba a ir, donde iba a vivir, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Porque tan sola nieves; me pregunto el padre de Regina.

-Solo estaba pensando señor.

-Como que señor, soy abuelo nieves; me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pero tú quieres que siga siendo tu nieta; le pregunte mientras lo miraba esperanzada, de verdad quería tener una abuelo, nunca había tenido uno.

-Claro que si Nieves, por qué crees lo contrario, a hora eres hija de Daniel y Regina.

-Pero ma quiero decir Regina va a tener un bebe propio, y a no me van a querer en casa; le dije mientras bajaba la mirada a mis mano, no quería que su abuelo la viera llorar, no quería que se enterara que era débil.

-Nieves es mamá y no Regina, y que ellos tengan un bebe no significa que no te quieran, si no todo lo contrario, la familia se va a unir mas, puede que no seas sangre de Regina y Daniel, pero ellos te quieren, solo hay que verlos como te miran, es la forma en que un padre mira a su hijo; me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro seria verdad, que ellos de verdad me querían, pero como era posible si ella no era nada.

-Es mentira, ellos ya no me van a querer, solo voy hacer un caso de caridad, tu solo me está mintiendo eres malo y tonto; le grite al abuelo estaba molesta era mentira porque cuando naciera el bebe a ella ya no la querrían ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Blancanieves primero que todo se que estas confundida, pero no me grites que no tengo problemas con mi audición, segundo no me faltes el respeto; me dijo mientras ponía una mirada que decía no te pases; -Se que esta noticia te tomo por sorpresa, pero te repito tus padres no te van a dejar de querer Nieves, solo porque van a tener un bebe, tú serás su hermana mayo, lo vas a cuidar, le vas a enseñar todo lo que sabes hacer; me dijo mientras me abrazaba; -Me dijo un pajarito que eras muy buena pescando.

-Pero quien te dijo; le pregunte mientras lo veía con cara de sorpresa.

-Quien más me iba a decir tus padres, aun que creo que estaba más orgullosa Daniel que Regina, pero te dijo en el fondo ella también estaba orgullosa de esa nueva habilidad.

-En serio, pero mamá, dice que eso no es de una señorita; le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Te voy a contar un secreto; me dijo mientras nos sentamos de nuevo en la grama y empezó a murmurar; -A tu madre le encantaba hacer cosas que según Cora tampoco eran de jóvenes educadas, como llevar pantalón eso le estresaba muchísimo a Cora, montar a caballo como un hombre, y una que otra vez también se montaba en los arboles, si esos viejos tiempo, yo pensé que Cora iba a terminar calva de todas la rabietas que hizo Regina; el abuelo me conto muchas cosa sobre mi madre, me gusto mucho este momento estuvimos así hablando un buen rato.

PV Henry

Estuve un rato hablando de Regina cuando tenía la mismas edad de nieves, y ella lo que hacía era reír, esta niña no podría ser hija biológica de Regina, pero tenían varias similitudes su risa, nieves tiene la misma mirada de inocencia que tenia Regina a su edad, pero Cora siempre la quiso guiar por el camino oscuro, y su pequeña bebe, había perdido esa inocencia en su mirada, pero hoy cuando salió del consultorio la vi de nuevo, ese brillo en los ojos, si su bebe volvía hacer feliz, y para mí eso era lo más importante.

-Y cuéntame Nieves ya tienes amigos.

-Si tengo dos amigos, James y Roja, viven cerca del pueblo, cuando mi padre va a trabajar a veces me lleva con él y me deja en casa de la abuela y jugamos un rato. Me encanta jugar con ellos, sabes James me enseño como hacer una caña de pescar abuelo; yo solo asentí la cabeza nieves me mostró y me iba explicando cómo hacer la caña de pescar y como usarle yo solo lo que hice fue escucharla, estaba tan emocionada y con una gran sonrisa, así estuvimos un buen rato.

-Viste abuelo y así se hace; mientras mostraba su gran obra de arte.

-Guao cariño si es perfecta.

-Si te gusta te la puedo regalar, claro si quieres

-Sería un gran honor tenerla y pronto la podemos utilizar que dices.

-Si abuelo tenemos que pescar, vas a ver que es súper divertido; ella se veía feliz, pero algo en sus ojos me decía que aun ahí había un poco de duda, cuando ella se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

-Nieves cariño ya no tienes miedo de que tus padres te dejen de querer; le pregunte por si las dudas

-Bueno abuelo toda vía tengo un poquito de miedo.

-Pero cariño ven; le dije mientras la abrazaba; -Bebe recuerda que ellos siempre te van a querer, no importa cuántos bebés tengan tu siempre vas hacer la primera, y siempre vas hacer la mayor y vas ayudarlos y quererlos, ves; le dije mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

-Gracias abuelo; me dijo nieves mientras corría con el perro por el jardín, era como ver a su niña otra vez, cuando Regina llamo para que entráramos a comer.

PV de Regina

Ya había pasado un rato desde que mi padre salió al jardín con nieves, ya era hora de comer, cuando salí vi a mi padre sentado en el jardín y Nieves persiguiendo a Pongo, los llamé para comer cuando iban entrando llame a parte a mi padre.

-Padre que tenía Nieves, porque ha estado tan callada.

-Regina ella tiene miedo de que con la llegada del nuevo bebe, ustedes la van a abandonar, o la van a dejar de querer; me explico mi padre, pero de donde nieves saco esas ideas

-Pero padre que puedo hacer para que ella no se sienta así; la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo y si le decía algo que después la lastimara más.

-Regina sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe, solo demuéstrale que no importa la llegada del bebe, siempre va hacer tu hija.

-Gracias padre; le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Cuando entré a la cocina dios pero cuantas veces le tengo que decir que pongo no debe estar en la cocina, no desde la última vez, el rompe otro plato y yo lo mato, cuando iba a decirle algo el querido perrito monto sus sucias patas en la mesa.

-Blancanieves cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Pongo no tiene permiso de entrar a la cocina y muchos menos que ponga sus patas en la mesas porque hay comemos, así que sacarlo.

-Pero mamá y si prometo que no va hacer ningún desastre, déjalo que se quede.

-No nieves el lugar de pongo es a fuera y ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer.

-Perooooo mamaaaaaa

-Blanca...

-Regina cariño déjala; me dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba en la mesa; -Solo por esta noche, y la verdad después de la tarde que tuvo el pobre no creo que haga muchos desastres verdad nieves.

-Si abuelo prometo que pongo no va hacer nada malo, en serio mamá pongo no va hacer nada; me dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica y con sus ojitos todo tiernos

-Ok pero solo por esta noche.

Cuando todo estaba listo para la comida, entro Daniel.

-Oye amigo que milagro como conseguisteis quedarte; le dijo a pongo mientras le tocaba la cabeza y el perro volvía a echarse, y me mira como diciendo de verdad vas a dejar al pobre animal en la cocina.

-Ni me mires fue idea de mi padre pero solo esta noche; les dije con cara sería.

-Hay querido suegro usted hace milagros; le dijo Daniel mientras todos nos estábamos en la mesa.

-Que te puedo decir mi muchacho siempre he tenido ese encanto en las mujeres.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso los dos, porque no comemos; les dije mientras me sentaba

La comida fue tranquila cuando estábamos por levantarnos nieves hizo una pregunta que nos dejo sin alientos a todos.

-Papi donde esta mi hermanita ahorita.

-Está en la panza de mami, hasta que sea el tiempo de que nazca.

-Haaa papi y como llego el bebe a la panza de mamá, como se hacen a los bebés.

Daniel se atragantó con el agua, mi padre casi se cae de la silla y yo me quede en estado de shock, ha hora como le explicamos eso a una niña de 8 años.

Espero que les gusté el capítulo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido

Hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11

Once upon a Time no es mi solo juego con ellos

MarQueZA, gracias por tu cometario, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Capito 11

PV Nieves

-Bebe y eso porque preguntas eso, bueno verás no es tan fácil de decir; me dijo mamá le mientras recogía las cosas de la mesas.

-Porque quiero saber cómo llego el bebe a tu panza mami; no entendía porque los adultos eran tan raros había algo malo de saber de dónde vienen los bebe; -Abuelo tu si sabes de donde vienen verdad, tu si sabes cómo llego mi hermanita a la panza de mamá.

-Bueno Nieves verás, el bebe llego hay de una forma que tu papá te va a explicar muy fácil, verdad Daniel, yo tengo que ir un momento al baño ya vuelvo; me dijo el abuelo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se iba cuando voltee para ver a mi papá él tenía una cara muy cómica, entonces decidí acércame y sacarle la información quería saber cómo llego el bebe a La Panza de mamá y obtendría esa información como fuese.

Me senté en las piernas de papá mientras hacia la pregunta que tenía a todos los adultos raros.

-Papi tú si me vas a decir cómo se hacen los bebe verdad; le dije mientras ponía los ojitos de gatito bajo la lluvia, siempre obtenía lo que quería cuando ponía esa cara.

-Verás princesa los los bebe se hacen.

-Papi porque estas tan nervioso te sientes mal; le dije mientras tocaba su frente.

-Si princesa creo que me siento mal, porque no vas a buscar he he algo para que me sienta mejor; si tenía que buscar algo para que papá se sienta mejor pero que, me fui pensado en eso cuando salí de la cocina.

PV Daniel

Cuando vi como nieves salía, sentí con un fresquito si tenía que entretenerla con algo para que se le quitara esa pregunta de la cabeza.

-Regina que le vamos a decir; le pregunte con desesperación por nada del mundo le iba a explicar a su bebe de 8 años como se hacían los bebés.

-No se Daniel a mí también me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, así que no se qué contestarle.

-Como te dijo tus padres cuando le realizaste esa misma pregunta.

-La verdad es que mi madre siempre la evadió hasta que ya no pudo más pero era más grande que nieves cuando supe la verdad y como veras mi padre siempre ha huido; me dijo Regina con una sonrisa

-Qué edad tenías Regina

-13 creo porque

-QUE pero eras una niñas, o no nieve no puede enterarse tan pronto si es por mi ella sabe de sexo cuando tenga treinta

-Daniel no exageres, nieves se enteran como son las cosas a su debido tiempo, pero no cuando tenga 30 eso es una exageración, porque ella cuando tenga mi edad, y conozca a un muchacho ellos no va hacer nada que no estemos haciendo.

-Con más razón, nadie va a tocar a mi bebe primero se las va tener que ver conmigo, porque el hombre que le haga daño a mi princesa lo mato; claro que no ningún hombre tocaría a mi bebe.

-Hombresssss dios eres un exagerado, no puedes protegeré a nieves toda la vida; me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Papi, te traje este dibujo que hice ayer, para que te sientas mejor; me dijo nieves mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro princesa con tus dibujos siempre me siento de maravilla, y porque no le haces uno a tu abuelo para que lo tenga de recuerdo; ok Daniel sigue así sigue entreteniéndola creo que ya olvido la pregunta.

-Si papi yo le voy hacer un dibujo muy bonito al abuelo; con esa repuesta me volvió el alma al cuerpo. –Pero primero me tienes que decir como llego el bebe a la panza de mamá; ok cuando escuche eso quería golpear mi cabeza a la mesa y llorar.

-Claro princesa veras como eres una niña, sería más fácil que tu mami, te lo diga; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca mire a Regina y ella tenía una mirada de incredulidad, como si dijese me vas a lanzar ese muerto a mí.

-Daniel..

-Regina prometo que al próximo bebe se lo explico yo; y con eso salir casi corriendo de la cocina.

PV Regina

-Nieves te voy a dar un consejo nunca confíes en los hombre, ellos siempre dicen que van a estar en las buenas y las malas y que siempre te van apoyar, y vez en la primera que uno los necesita ellos huyen; pero tranquilo Daniel que yo no olvido me vengare.

-Tu si me vas a decir como llego el bebe aquí; me dijo nieves mientras señalaba mi estomago

- Claro ven; le dije mientras nos sentamos en la sillas de comedor ok como comienzo, porque los dioses me hacen esto, bueno Regina tu nunca le has dicho no a un reto y aquí tienes uno así aquí vamos; - Veras los bebe nacen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho como mamá y papá. Mamá le muchos besitos y abracitos a papá, porque nos queremos muchos, pues eso se llama amor cuando dos personas se quieren

-Como tú y papá verdad.

-Exacto como Daniel y yo; ok hasta a hora vamos bien; - Y entonces papá le da mucho amor a mamá sale un poquito de amor pero es invisible no se ve y entra en la barriguita de mamá; y le enseñe mi estomago; - Y bueno ahí hay un lugar especial donde crese durante nueve meses, mi estomago va a ir creciendo durante ese tiempo y cuando la barriguita esta grande y sea el tiempo mamá tiene que llamar al médico porque es el único que puede sacar el bebe de la panza y así se hacen los bebe con amor pero cuando tu este grande como yo así grande, puede dar esa clase de amor ok pero solo cuando estés grande. Ahora no porque estas chiquito ok princesa.

- Ha entonces asi como se hacen los bebe con amor.

-Si los bebes se hacen con mucho amor.

-Pero mami, yo te quiero y a papá, el abuelo, a Roja y James, entonces puede que con ese amor yo también tenga un bebe en la panza.

-No bebe, el amor para hacer un bebe es diferente que el que sientes por nosotros, es un amor que cuando estés grande como y vas a sentir por un hombre.

-Es decir cuando sea grande puedo tener un bebe con James, porque yo lo quiero mucho, y el es un niño; y aquí llego la hora de venganza contra Daniel.

-Si bebe cuando estés grande como yo podrás tener tus bebes con la persona que escojas, pero todo a su debido tiempo, ok; ufff no fue tan traumático.

-Si mamá, gracias por decirme de donde viene los bebes.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para cualquier duda que tengas, no importa que vallamos a tener un nuevo bebe, tu siempre vas hacer la princesa, y tus nos vas ayudar con el bebe, verdad.

-Si mamá yo voy hacer la hermana mayor, y voy a ser un ejemplo, para el bebe y le voy a enseñar todo lo que yo sé; me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok nieves porque no le vas a decir a tu papá, cuáles son tus planes para el futuro con James; le dije con una sonrisa.

PV Daniel

Cuando estaba alimentando los caballos para olvidar, la pregunta que había hecho nieves, como se las habrá arreglado Regina, se que se vengara por haberla dejado sola, pero no importa, estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche a nieves.

-Papá, papá.

-Que pasa Nieves; le dije mientras la cargaba.

-Papi ya sé cómo se hacen los bebe.

-si mami te lo explico.

-Sí y sabes cuando esté un poco más grande voy a darle mucho amor, besos y muchos abrazos a James para poder tener un bebe con él; ok que fue lo que le dijo Regina a mi bebe, y tengo que mantener alejada a nieve de Jame.

-Princesa, vas a querer mas a James que a mí; le dije con ojitos triste.

-No papi a ti te quiero más.

-Ha entonces prométeme que no tendrás novio si no como a los treinta verdad princesita.

-Si papi te lo prometo; me dijo mientras me abrazaba; Te voy a proteger siempre princesa.

Cuando entramos a la casa Regina estaba hablando con su padre, nieves cuando vio a su abuelo se sento a su lado y empezó a contarle, como se hacían los bebe, yo solo escuche, y como se le ocurrió a Regina esa historia.

-Daniel ya nieve te conto quien va ha ser tu yerno; me dijo Regina con una clara mirada que me decía la venganza es dulce.

-Grrrrr ni lo nombre, voy a tener vigilado a ese niño, pero de igual forma nieves me prometió que no tendría novio hasta los 30.

-Hay mi querido muchacho, vamos a ver cuánto dura esa promesa, porque Regina también hizo una promesa así, y mira casi 10 años después mi bebe ya tiene su propia familia; me dijo mi suegro.

-Tranquilo Daniel, toda vía vas a tener a tu bebe como por diez años, así aprovecha cada momento con ella, y toda vía te queda otro en camino, así deja de preocuparte antes de tiempo, porque te vas a volver viejo.

-Tienes razón, gracias por todo mi amor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier comentario o idea siempre son bienvenida..

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Once upon a Time no es mi solo juego con ellos

MarQueZA, gracias por tu cometario, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Capitulo 12

Once Upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Capítulo 12

PV de Daniel

Estaba preocupado podía escuchar los gritos de Regina a través de la puerta, ella había entrado en labor de parto hace una hora, y estaba súper preocupado y si le pasaba algo y si le pasaba algo al bebe, por favor dios que nada le pase.

-Papá cuando podemos ver al bebe y a mamá; me dijo nieves había tratado que ella fuera a casa de la abuela pero no hubo poder humano que logrará que saliera de la casa.

- Hay que esperar, el médico esta haciendo su trabajo, hay que confiar que el sabe lo que hace; le dije mientras la abrazaba para calmar sus nervios y los míos.

- Daniel ya puedes pasar, y felicidades amigo eres padre de un niño sano y fuerte; me dijo el médico mientras me déjame pasar, era un niño gracias a los dioses que todo salió bien, cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a Regina acostada en la cama se veía muy agotada, pero tenía un pequeño vuelto en sus brazos ese era mi bebe.

- Daniel te presento a Henry; me dijo Regina mientras me entregaba a mi hijo

- Hola Henry, soy tu papá; le dije y algunas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos, cuando vi que el abrió sus ojitos y me veía, fue el sentimiento más bello que nunca había sentido, me acerque a la cama y abrase a Regina; -Gracias Regina; le dije mientras la besaba

-Nieve pasa cariño queremos presentarte a tu nuevo hermanito; le dije mientras nieves se acercaba.

-Pero yo quería una hermanita; mientras hacia un puchero.

-Pero bebé, mira el lado positivo tu sigues siendo la princesita de papá; le dije para animarla.

-Ha bueno, puedo cárgalo.

-Ten mucho cuidado con si cabecita, pon tus brazos así, eso es; le dije mientras le colocaba con mucho cuidado a Henry en sus brazos

PV de Nieves

Cuando cargué a Henry casi no pesaba nada, y era tan pequeño.

-Soy nieve tu hermana mayor, voy a cuidarte, y te voy a enseñar todo lo que se; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente; - Y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, te quiero mucho; mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Los días pasaron rápido pero lentos a la vez porque Henry lloraba mucho, no dejaba que nadie durmiera, dios los niños no viene con un silenciador, cuando entre a la casa lo primero que me recibo fue el llanto de henry.

-Papá puedo ir a casa de Rojas un rato, me llevas; prácticamente le estaba rogando quería salir un rato de la casa para descansar del llanto del bebé, en serio si me quedo me vuelvo loca.

-Nieves horita no puedo llevarte, estoy tratando de dormir a henry mientras tu madre duerme algo, porque anoche el bebe no la dejo dormir.

-Ni a ella ni a nadie, el lo que hace es llorar y nada más.

-Es porque esta pequeño, y los primeros meses son los más difíciles, ya después dormirá más; papá me dijo mientras henry estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-Pero yo quiero ir a jugar con roja hace mucho que no la visito; le dije lastimosamente tenía que convencerlo.

-Nieves dije que horita no puedo llevarte cariño, henry ya esta dormido y le prometí a regina que iba a cuidar se el mientras ella duerme, mañana te prometo que te llevo a casa de la abuelita.

-No es justo, quiero ir hoy, porque a hora todo gira al rededor de lo el bebe necesite.

-Nieves calmante de verdad hoy no estoy de humor para una de tus rabietas, porque no vas a entretenerte en algo.

Una rabieta yo ya no tengo rabietas, yo no soy un bebe, ellos me prometieron que nada iba a cambiar cuando naciera el bebe, y desde que llego no han tenido tiempo para mi, siempre henry esta hay o necesita dormir o lo tienen que bañar o algo, ellos ya no me quieren.

-Como sea; me si media vuelta y salí de la casa, me senté un rato en el jardín, ya tenía 9 años podía ir a casa de la abuela ella sola, capaz que hoy y ellos ni se darán cuenta que me fui.

Tome a pongo y me fui caminando por el caminó, quería tomar uno de los caballos, pero el ruido avisaría a mis padres, así que decidí caminar, llevaba casi una hora cuando llegue a casa de la abuela, cuando vi a Roja.

-Hola Roja.

-Hola nieves al fin te acordates que tenías amigos.

-Había querido venir pero en la casa las cosas han cambiado desde la llegada del bebe; y Empece a contarle todo.

-Nieve tus papas no sabes que estas aquí.

-No y tampoco me importa creo que si duermo aquí ellos no lo notarías; le dije con un poco de sentimiento.

-Vamos a entrar y comemos algo que la abuela tenga preparado.

Las horas habían pasado y estuve disfrutando de volver a jugar con roja, James también fue a visitar a roja y así los tres nos divertimos muchísimo.

PV de Daniel

Cuando nieves salió de la casa y vi que estuvo sentada en el jardín voy a esperar que se calme un poco y hablo con ella, cuando Henry decidió que ya era la hora de comer, y así estuve, entretenido con Henry hasta que logre que se durmiera de nuevo, cuando vi la hora habían pasado más de tres horas como un niño te puede tomar tanto tiempo sin uno se dé cuenta.

-Daniel; escuche a Regina llamarme

-Hola mi amor pudiste dormir.

-Si gracias a dios porque si no dormía, iba dormir, veo que nuestro angelito decidió dormir.

-Si se acaba de dormir vamos a ver cuanto dura La Paz en la casa.

-Y donde esta nieves.

-Estaba en el jardín, esta molesta conmigo porque no la lleve a casa de la abuela, le dije que mañana la llevaría; le dije a Regina mientras ella veía por la ventana.

-Daniel no la veo.

-Debe estar en su habitación; empece a buscar en todos lados, donde se había metido esa niña.

-NIEVES DONDE ESTAS; empece a gritar en el jardín; -BLANCANIEVES NO ES GRACIOSO SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITA; ok me Empece a preocupar donde esta y si alguien se la llevo.

-No la encuentro Regina

-Cálmate Daniel debe estar cerca, a menos que no ella no se pudo haber atrevido.

-Atrevido a que Regina.

-No crees que ella se fue a casa de roja sola; claro ella me había pedido ir allá, pero ella sabía que no debía salir sola de la casa y menos sin haber avisado a nadie grrrrrr yo la mato cuando la tenga cera.

-voy a buscar a esa hija descarriada tuya.

PV de nieves

Ya me tenía que ir había pasado varias horas, me entristecía porque mis padre no se había percatado que me había ido, pero como dice papá siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosa, si ellos no se daban cuenta podía salir de casa si pedir permiso ya estaba llegando a casa cuando pongo se puso a ladrar y vi a mi madre con las manos en la cadera y con cara de pocos pero de muy muy pocos amigos, creo que hoy es mi muerte.

PV de Regina

Pero esta niña en que estaba pensando irse a casa de la abuela sola, eso era muy legos, grrrrrr espera a que ponga mis manos en ella, hoy si va a conocer a una madre molesta, cuando estaba viendo por la esta vi al saco de pulgas y decidí salir a recibir a mi hija.

-Blancanieves me puedes decir en que estabas pensando, salir de la casa de esa forma, tu padre acaba de salir a buscarte, no tiene idea de lo preocupado que estábamos.

-Que a hora se acuerdan que existo, porque este ultimo mes y medio, solo soy parte del mobiliario, ni se han acordado de mi.

-Nieves estos últimos meses ha sido duros, todo nos estamos acostumbrando a Henry, pero eso no te da derecho a salir de casa de esa forma, tu sabes perfectamente que debes pedir permiso para ir a tu casa del árbol que esta muy cerca, porque pensantes que estaba bien ir a casa de roja sola.

-Lo que sea; odiaba esa nueva frase que usaba con mucha frecuencia para mi gusto, creo que lo hace adrede.

-Mira jovencita creo que aún sigo hablando contigo, así que no me des la espalda; ella no se movió, dame paciencia;- Blancanieves estoy hablando contigo así que mírame a la cara.

-Tu no me mandas no eres mi jefa, ve a jugar a la casita con tu hijo, no era lo que querían tu y Daniel una familia pues hay la tienen; pero quien eras esta niña prácticamente estaba escupiendo cada palabra con tanta rabia.

-Mira mocosa tu a mi me respetas, pero que te has creído, que me puedes hablar de esa forma; le dije mientras me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo, no le di no chance de racionar y le di cinco palmada fuertes en el trasero.

-Tu a mi ZAS, me respetas ZAS soy tu madre ZAS y no voy a permitirte ZAS que me hables de esa forma ZAS

-Haayyy ya bastaaaaa noooo bastaaaa no tieneeeee derechooooo

-Y con respecto si tengo derecho o no eso no lo decides tu; le dije mientras la volteaba y la miraba a los ojos; -Desde la muerte de tu padre me convertí en tu madre, eso me da el derecho y obligación de educarte, guiarte, darte una hogar, darte mucho amor, asi que creo que tengo todo el derecho de estar molesta por haber salido de la forma que lo hiciste y por la forma que me hablaste.

-Te odio, tu no eres mi madre, solo eres una estúpida imb; nieve no término de decir la palabra cuando le di una palmada en la boca, ella se quedo con una cara de sorpresa

-No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, te guste o no soy tu madre; le dije mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la mano y la llevaba para la casa; -Y lo que te puedo decir es que jovencita estas en muchos muchos problemas.

-No mamá, lo siento no quise decirlo, de verdad pero no me pegues por favor; me decía mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre.

-Ya basta nieves, deja de tratar de soltarte; al final llegamos al baño; -Siéntate en el borde de la bañera; le dije mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo de jabón.

-Mama no por favor no lo hago de nuevo, estaba molesta.

-Nieve quiero que recuerdes esta lección porque no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de la forma que lo hiciste por que estaba molestas, así que abre la boca; le dije mientras ponía el trozo en la lengua; -Cierra la boca un minuto y luego te puedes enjuagar; nieves ya estaba llorando cuando término el minuto deje que se enjuagar la boca.

-No se quita el sabor; me dijo lastimosamente

-Esa es la idea para que la próxima vez que quieras decir malas palabras recuerdes que no debes y ya es suficientes nieves vamos al cuarto que aún no queda una conversación pendiente.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me senté en la cama y tome a nieve la puse al frente y le desabroche el pantalón, y lo baja la puse encima de mi regazo, odiaba hacer eso no le gustaba castigarla pero esta vez nieves se había pasado de la raya, así que baje mi mano.

-No sales de la casa nunca sin pedir permiso.

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS

-Noooo mamaaaa no lo hago de nuevoooo

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS

-No ve vuelvas a hablar de nuevo como lo hiciste.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

-Yaaaaaaa buaaaaaaa mamaaaaa no maaasss dueleeeee

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

-Ya paso nieves, ya paso; le dije mientras le frotaba la espalda y ella lloraba de formas desconsolada, la deje que llorar hasta que se cansara, la acosté en la cama y la arrope.

-Mami no me dejes.

-Estoy aquí bebe no te voy a dejar nunca, ok me puedes explicar cuales son esos celos con Henry

-Es que tu prometiste que nada iba a cambiar, y todo cambio ustedes solo están pendiente de Henry, y a mi me olvidaron.

-Princesa no es así, claro que te queremos, lo único es que Henry es un bebe y el tiene muchas necesidades, se que es difícil pero todos nos vamos ir adatando a estos cambios y Henry va ir creciendo, pero que ahorita estemos más pendiente de el no significa que no te queremos, me entiendes verdad.

-Esta bien mamá, de verdad siento todo lo que hice y dije lo siento esta bien bebe; le dije mientras tarareaba una canción y ella se durmió, cuando baje Daniel están entrando por la puerta.

-Por favor Regina dime que ella esta aquí

-Si Daniel ella esta aquí; lo tome del brazo; -Cálmate ante de que suba

-Regina no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando llegue y vi a roja y me dijo que ya ella se había regresado, y yo no la había visto en todo el camino pensé que algo malo le había pasado; me dijo Daniel mientras me abrazaba

Le conté todo lo que había pasado mientras alimentaba a Henry que se había despertado, Daniel no podía creer.

-Daniel ve y levanta a nieves para la cena.

PV de Daniel

Cuando entré a la habitación me quede mirando a mi bebe durmiendo, ya casi había pasado un año desde que me había vuelto su padre, y ya se veía un poco más grande, su cabello estaba más largó, cuanto quería a esa pequeña mimada.

-Nieves princesa despierta; cuando logre que se despertará ella se me quedo mirando con un poco de miedo

-Hola

-Hola mi princesas rebelde, vamos hay que comer.

-Papi estoy en problemas.

-Bueno mamá me contó que ella se hizo cargo de tu castigo, pero te informo que las próximas dos semanas tu señorita estas castigada, ok

-Si papá

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo cualquier idea es bienvenida.

Hasta la próximo capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

Once upon a time no es mi solo juego con los personajes.

MaQueZA, pronto vendrá la maldición, Cora no estará por siempre en el país de las maravillas, y Rumpelstiltskin sigue buscando a su hijo, gracias por tu comentario, espero que les guste el capitulo, y quería actualizar antes pero estos días tuve pruebas en la universidad.

Capitulo 13

Está viendo a través de la ventana, el abuelo debe de llegar en cualquier momento, cuando ya estaba perdiendo la espereza que llegara vi el carruaje, Salí corriendo a recibirlo.

-Abuelo; le grite y casi lo tumbo cuando lo abrace.

-Hola Nieves como esta mi nieta, y que grande estas ya cuanto tienes 11 o 12; me dijo con cara de cómo si lo he olvidado

-Abuelo tengo 14 ya lo olvidaste estuviste en mi cumpleaños, claro debe ser la vejez te estás volviendo tan viejo y lento; le dije mientras Salí corriendo.

-Oye espera que te alcance y vas a ver qué tan viejo y lento soy; me decía mientras trataba de agarrarme.

-Nieves ya deja tu abuelo; me dijo mi madre mientras salía; -Y tu padre también te comportas como un niño; le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola querida como estas, y fue tu bella hija la que comenzó me dijo viejo; le dijo con cara de ofendido mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Bueno padre tampoco es que estas muy joven.

-Saben que olvídenlo pelear con ustedes dos es imposibles, y donde están los hombres de esta casa; mi abuelo no termino de decir eso cuando Henry entro corriendo y se lanzo sobre él.

-Abuelo

-Henry ten cuidado que casi tiras a tu abuelo; lo amonesto mi madre.

-Tranquila Regina que no soy tan viejo como ustedes dicen toda vía puedo carga a mi nieto.

-Lo que tu digas padre, y con respecto a tu pregunta Daniel está trabajando, así que llegara tarde.

La tarde paso rápido abriendo los regalos que el abuelo había traído y las historias que estuvimos contando desde la últimas vez que nos vimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, cuando estábamos en la mesa comiendo yo quería hablar con mi padre, con respecto a James el me había invitado a una feria que llegaría ese fin de semana al pueblo, pero mi padre desde hace ya unos meses el solo nombre de James lo molesta, no entiendo porque lo conozco desde hace años, pero la verdad desde algunos meses he estado sintiendo cosas por el que antes no, pero eso no lo sabes mi padre, porque no me dejaría verlo pero ni de chiste, pero como le dijo mejor espero a que este feliz, cuando la cena ya había terminado y mi padre estaba recogiendo los platos mientras mi madre iba a la sala con el abuelo, este tu momento nieves es a hora o nunca.

-Papá te ayudo.

-Claro cariño, mientras me ayudas a lavar los platos me cuentas que es lo que quieres de mi; pero como me conoce este hombre dios.

-Papá porque piensas que voy a pedir algo; le dije con cara de ofendida mientras le entregaba algunos platos; sencillamente no puedo ayudarte porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-La verdad no nieves te conozco ya hace varios años, y si te defiendes de esa forma es grande lo que quieres; me dijo mientras lavaba los platos.

-Sabes que va venir una feria al pueblo el fin de semana verdad

-Si he escuchado bastante sobre ese teme y me imagino que tu quieres ir o me equivoco; me dijo mientras me miraba y alzaba una ceja en forma interrogante

-Si dicen que va ser muy bueno, y nunca he visto una feria, Roja también quiere ir.

-No hay problema Nieves, pero puedes ir con una condición.

-Cual; no me importaba cual fuera la cumpliría, sería su primera cita con James.

-Llevas a tu hermano; casi se me cae la cara, eso fue un golpe bajo, Henry era como un loro que repetía cualquier cosa que viera o escuchará, si me veía con James el el contaría a mi padre el lo tenía bien entrenado; después de todo el tampoco a ido a una feria.

-Pero pero papaaaaa no es justo el es un bebé, voy a ir con mis amigo el tiene cinco años, no quiero ir de niñera, no era justo.

-Bueno cariño tu puedes ir pero esa es la condición tu decides.

No es junto me si media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto ante que diga algo que me cause problemas me tire en la cama a pensar como comprar a mi hermanito para tenerlo de mi lado algo se me debe ocurrir.

PV de Daniel

Esta cree que nací ayer, me quitaba el nombre si en vez de ir con Roja iba con ese muchacho James, no lo soportaba el la veía de una forma que no le iba a permitir, tenía que hablar con Henry yo sé Nieves lo iba a tratar de comprarlo solo tenía que adelantarme.

-Henry campeón ayúdame ven; le dije mientras entrábamos a la cocina de nuevo.

-Si papi.

-Campeón es probable que vayas a la feria con tu hermana, y es Posible que hay este James ya sabes que hacer, verdad campeón.

-Si papi no deja que se acerque a ella.

-Ese es mi niño; le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello y el salió de la cocina.

-Que es lo que estas planeando Daniel.

-Nada Regina; le dije mientras mordía una manzana.

-Ok primero se queda contigo nieves y luego se va a su cuarto molesta y luego tu hablas con Henry y salió con una sonrisa de travesura, debo seguir o con esa información es suficiente; me dijo con los brazos cruzado.

-Está bien; le conté todo, aun que ella no estaba del todo feliz, pero es que ella no entiende, los muchachos de la a edad de James a no debían estar solos y muchos menos con su bebe no mientras él pudiera.

-Daniel pero que te pasa, te estás comportando peor que un niño, no puedes encerrar a nieve en una torre y tirar la llave, así que déjala si quiere ir con james a la feria deja que sea feliz.

-Si eso lo comprendo Regina pero ella es mi bebés ni voy a deja que ningún idiota le haga daño.

-Haz lo que quieres pero cuando esto te explote en la cara no me busque; me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Llego el fin de semana nieves había aceptado ir con Henry no se veía mi feliz pero no importa mientras ella esté bien, lo demás es indiferente, cuando pude separar a Henry del Grupo hable con él.

-Recuerda Henry el plan verdad.

-Si papá no dejar a Nieves nunca sola con James.

PV de Nieves

Cuando vi a mi querido hermanito hablando con mi querido padre eso me dio una mala vibra algo tenían planeado esos dos, pero tranquilos que yo también tengo mi cartas guardadas, cuando llegamos al pueblo todo estaba súper, nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas, duendes, hombres comiendo espadas, y muchos lugares con comida, cuando nos íbamos adentrando vi a Roja ella me iba a ayudar a quitarme un pequeño problema de encima por lo menos un rato.

-Hola Roja, como esta todo; le dije mientras miraba a todas partes no veía a James.

-Hola Nieves, hola Henry, todo bien estaba esperándolos; nos dijo mientras abrazaba a Henry y me hacia señales hacia un quiosco de comidas cuando me dije bien hay estaba James esperándome.

-No te molesta si te quedas con Henry un rato Rojas, mientras yo voy a comprar algunas cosas para comer que dices.

-Por mí no hay problemas podemos ir a ver a los magos que estaba por allá o ver a los títeres que dices Henry.

-Si quiero ver a los títeres; dijo todo emocionado un problema menos.

-Ok Henry quédate con Roja en todo momento vuelvo en un rato, ok

-Si si nieves lo que tu digas, vamos Roja; le decía mientras prácticamente la estaba arrastrando.

Vi cuando Rojas se estaba sentando para ver el show de títeres, tenía que tener cuidado donde perdiera al enano a mi me matan.

-Hola Jame; le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola preciosa veo que buscasteis una forma de entretener al enano; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos estábamos debajo de un árbol donde James había preparado unas cosas para comer.

-Si le debo una y grande a Rojas por esto; le dije mientras tomaba un trago de jugo.

Así estuvimos un rato la verdad es que me olvide de todo, estaba en mi propuso mundo, era como si solo estábamos solos los dos, empezó la música y nos pusimos a bailar, dios sentía que estaba en las nubes, nos sentamos y James me tomo de la mano y cuando iba hablar, escuche a Henry gritando mi nombre.

-Nievessssssss buaaaaa; me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Oye calma enano que paso porque esa lágrimas; le dije mientras lo calmaba como lo hacia mamá conmigo

-Pensé que me habías abandonado buaaa, no volvisteis; decía mientras se abrazaba más de mi.

-Oye tranquilo, claro que no te iba a dejar solo; le dije mientras lo veía a los ojos; -Y para rematar si llego a ir a la casa sin ti me matan; le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas, me encantaba la risa del enano, aunque a veces quería matarlo pero como lo quería.

-Entonces no me ibas a dejar; dijo con sus ojitos de gatito bajo la llovía, los aprendió bien de mi el muy sinvergüenza.

-Claro que no es solo que encontré a Jame y me puse a come versar, porque no vas con Rojas y terminando de ver el espectáculos de títere.

-Ni yo me quedo aquí; y no se quería mover de mis piernas, cuando trataba de moverlo se ponía más pegajoso, si James trataba de tocarme el no lo permitía, no lo déjame hablar, haya llego a patearlo y cuando lo quise regañar se puso a llorar como loco ya no sabía qué hacer, en momento como este odio a mi padre.

-James, Roja yo mejor me voy, antes que me convierta en hija única y después sea asesinada por mis padres, así que despídete Henry que nos vamos; en ese momento Roja lo abrazó y le empezó a dar besos y lo entretuvo mientras yo me despedía de james.

-Voy a tratar de encontrar tiempo para vernos lo prometo.

-Ok Nieves, pero ante que Roja suelte a tu hermano, quisiera preguntarte quieres ser mi novia; ok me quede fría con esas pregunta, mi cabeza gritaba que SIIIIIIIIII, mi corazón sentía que se saldrían en cualquier momento; entonces que dices.

-Si claro que si; lo abrace tan fuerte y cuando nos estábamos soltando me dio mi primer beso, me sentía en las nubes.

Cuando llegamos a casa yo estaba súper feliz, en la cena Henry contó lo que había visto en la feria, pero el muy chismoso también contó que lo había dejado un buen rato sólo porque estaba hablando de James.

-Nieves se supone que debes cuidar a tu hermano no dejárselo a otra persona estamos confiando en ti y lo dejas por ahí solo por ir hablar con ese muchacho; ok acabo de descubrir que mi padre es un cara dura.

-Papá él no estaba solo Roja lo estaba cuidando y segundo no es justo que tu me impusieras que lo tenía que llevar para poder ir a la feria y tercero ese muchacho como lo llamas tiene su nombre es James; ok ya estaba molesta.

-Se perfectamente como se llama lo único es que no me gusta que este sola con el, eso es todo;

-Pero que injusto solo porque a ti no te cae yo tengo que dejar de verlo; le dije mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

-Sabes que lo voy a decir de otra forma para que lo entiendas mejor, no te quiero secar de James y punto; dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

-Y a si señores y señoras es como termina una discusión el Sr. Mills como todo un hombre, porque lo dice él y punto; prácticamente estaba escupiendo cada palabra.

-Primero que nada tu me respetas Blancanieves no me está gustando la forma en que me estas hablado y segundo te mantienes alejando de James y punto.

-Bueno la cosa va a estar más complicada de lo que tú crees porque a hora soy su novia ; y me pare de la mesa escuche que mi padre me estaba diciendo que volviera a la mesas pero no le preste atención y me fui a la habitación cerrando la puesta más fuerte de lo necesario y me acosté, No me importa lo que diga mi padre voy a dejar que mi corazón me guíe.

Hasta la próxima


	14. Chapter 14

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

MarQueZA, Cora Volverá pronto, al fin y al cabo siempre en los cuentos de hadas hay una bruja malvada dejemos que ella suma ese papel y si Nieves debe asumir su responsabilidad de Reina pero dentro de poco

Capitulo 14

PV de Daniel

Cuando Nieves me dijo que ya era novia de ese muchacho, y luego se fue a su habitación empecé a llamarla pero no me preste ni la más mínima atención, como se atrevía ese muchacho a ser novio de Nieves ella apenas era un bebe era su bebe, cuando me fui a hablar con ella Regina me detuvo.

-Deja que se calme Daniel, te dije que esto iba a pasar, por todos los dioses ellos se conocen desde que eran niños, deja que sean novios.

-Ese no es el punto Regina, Nieve no puede tener novio es una niña apenas; pero que le pasa a esta mujer debería estar apoyándome, nieve también era su niña.

-Daniel por si no te has dado ella tiene catorce años, esa fue la misma edad que yo tenía cuando te conocí, y no recuerdo a mi padre metiéndose cada cinco segundos.

-Pero era diferente en ese momento Regina, yo siempre te respete y ese muchacho a mi no me da buena espina no confió en él: le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Haaaaa eres insoportable Daniel, no escuchas razones, pero sabes que tu resuelves este problema con Nieves, pero lo que te puedo decir es que entre más prohíbas esta relación ellos van a ubicar como verse y tu ni te darás cuenta; me dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Me senté en la mesa con las manos en la cara, era verdad el no podía vigilar a nieves toda la vida, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño, porque ser padre tenía que ser tan difícil.

-Mi querido muchacho sé que es difícil dejar ir a los hijos, pero ellos crecen y hacen su vida, eso es algo que tu ni nadie puede evitar.

-Pero suegro no se qué hacer; le dije casi con desesperación.

-Has lo mismo que yo hice, cuando vi que mi hija estaba interesada en un joven, lo contrate para poder mantenerlo vigilado, y cuando el joven quería estar sola con mi pequeña siempre llegaba alguien y los interrumpía, recuerdas esos momentos Daniel; por dios estaba con la cara roja, es verdad cuando quería estar con Regina a solas siempre llegaba alguien; -Ves muchacho Regina tiene razón entre mas lo prohíbas mas ella se va a encaprichar, así que deja que sean novios pero siempre mantén a tu enemigo cerca, te lo dice un viejo zorro, y como puedes ver Regina nunca se entero que los tenía a los dos más vigilados que nunca.

-Jajajaja y yo que creía que todas esas veces había si pura mala suerte, usted suegro de verdad que es un viejo zorro, voy a seguir su consejo y cuando contrate a ese muchacho le voy a dejar unos cuantos puntos claros, donde llegue a propasarse con ella le cortó a su más querido amigo.

-Jajajaja hay Daniel esa idea me paso muchas veces por la cabeza cada vez que te vi cerca de Regina, pero gracias a los dioses tu nunca te propasaste con ella, porque si no, no tendría a mi querido nieto, pero tranquilo te voy a dar unos consejos de cómo mantener ese chico a raya.

Y así estuve conversando con mi suegro durante un buen tiempo, el tenia toda la razón, había que tener una estrategia, esta batalla era como un juego de ajedrez, todo movimiento que hiciera tenía que estar bien pensado, y así Nieves no me odiaría, pero tampoco dejaría que James se aproveche de ella, si tenía que poner su plan en acción, cuando termine de hablar con él, subí a ver a los niños, entre en la habitación de Henry lo arrope y le di un beso en la frente, cuando entre a la habitación de Nieves ella estaba leyendo un libro.

-Puedo pasar.

-Ya estas adentro; me dijo sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Nieves bebe me gustaría hablar contigo un momento; le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Está bien; me dijo mientras ponía su libro sobre la cama.

-Nieves quería pedirte disculpa por la forma que tome la noticia de tu noviazgo, y la forma que use a tu hermano el día de hoy; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca nieves tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa; -Así que si quieres ser novia de James puedes serlo, y entonces qué dices.

-Es enserio o estás jugando conmigo.

-Es enserio Nieves te doy la autorización para que seas novia de ese muchacho.

-Gracias papi, de verdad gracias; me decía mientras me abrazaba y me daba besos en toda la cara; -Y a quien le debo este milagro, porque para que tu cambiaras de opinión, eso era casi imposible.

-Bueno estuve hablando con tu abuelo y él me dio varios consejos, y me dio su punto de vista y me hizo entender que ya no eres tan pequeña; le dije mientras una lágrima caía.

-Papi siempre voy a ser tu bebe, eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Claro que no princesa, eso es verdad siempre serás mi pequeña, a hora ya a la cama que es tarde.

-Papi me puedes contarme una historia o leer un ratito como lo hacías antes.

-Claro que si princesa; ese momento lo disfrute mucho hace tanto que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Nieves, tengo que aprovechar cada momento con Henry porque cuando venga a ver ya va será todo un hombre, cuando me percate ya nieves estaba dormida se veía tan joven, mi pequeña princesa, la cubrí con la cobija y me fui a la habitación, hay estaba Regina leyendo un libro.

-Y esa cara Daniel que hiciste; me dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Nada solo converse con Nieves un rato y hace tanto tiempo que ella no me pedía que le leyera antes de dormir, que solo sentí un poco de nostalgia, ya mi bebe no esta tan pequeña; le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me quitaba las botas.

-Ya déjame en entender porque hace un rato Nieves no te quería ni ver, como que a hora estabas en su cuarto y hasta te pidió que le leyeras; me dijo con cara de que me perdí.

-Bueno veras estuve hablando con tu padre y tu tenia razón, no puedo evitar que nieves crezca así que le permití que sea novia de James.

-Al fin entraste en razón Daniel, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar; me dijo mientras me besaba y me ayudaba a quitar la ropa, bueno como que más seguido voy a tener que darle la razón a Regina y me premia así vale la perna.

PV de Nieves

Cuando me desperté, no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tenía que buscar al abuelo y darle las gracias, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras lo vi que estaba en el sofá hablando con mi madre, prácticamente me lance sobre él, menos mal que había dejado la taza de té sobre la mesa porque si no se hubiese producido un desastre.

-Gracias abuelo, eres el mejor del todo el mundo, no hay nadie mejor que tú; le decía mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos por todo la cara.

-Ok gracias cariño, pero a que debo tan grato recibimiento de buenos días.

-Abuelo mereces mas que un grato agradecimiento, no se que le dijiste a papá pero gracias por eso; le dije con una gran sonría.

-Bueno cariño pero me tienes que presentar a ese muchacho.

-Claro abuelo ante de irte te lo presento.

PV de Henry (Abuelo)

Ese día iba a conocer al novio de su querida nieta, lo habían invitado a comer, estaba sentado hablando con Henry la verdad es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, solo veía como Nieves iba de un lugar a otro, cuando tocaron la puerta me levante que empiece el espectáculo.

-Abuelo quiero presentarte a James; el muchacho se veía un poco más viejo que Nieves, tengo que preguntarle a Daniel la edad del muchacho.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-El placer es mío muchacho, al fin logro conocerte.

La cena fue tranquila el chico se veía bastante honesto, la verdad era un buen muchacho, pero de igual forma hay que mantener vigilado a ese par, uno nuca sabe donde ahí un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-James estas interesado en un trabajo, estoy buscando un ayudante, que dices muchacho.

-Si Sr. Mills la verdad es que si estoy interesado, así podría ayudar a mi madre con algo en el gasto; bueno por lo menos no dijo que le gustaba la idea es por estar con Nieves.

-Bueno hay que comentárselo a tu madre a ver que dice ella, y si acepta entonces puedes comenzar la próxima semana.

-Claro señor, yo creo que mi madre no pondrá ningún pero, después de todo ella los conoce desde hace muchos años.

Cuando Nieves salió con Regina a la sala, Daniel llamo a James para que se enterara en la mesa de nuevo que le iba a decir unas cosas, sobre el trabajo que le estaba ofreciendo, muy listos Daniel separar al chico del grupo de mujeres que lo puedan proteger, Daniel le explico en que consistía y que debía hacer cuando la conversación estaba casi por terminar y el chico se había levantado Daniel lo tomo del brazo.

-James quiero dejar muy claro, que te estoy permitiendo que salgas con Nieves, pero donde tu se sobrepases con ella, o le hagas algún daño, ten por seguro que te voy a buscar en cualquier lugar que te escondas y cuando te encuentre ten por seguro que no te va a gustar lo que te va a pasar, entendiste verdad; quería reírme por la cara que tenia el pobre muchacho, estaba tan asustado, pero quien no la voz que uso Daniel, hubiese asustado hasta al mas valiente de los caballeros.

-Claro señor esta tan claro como el agua, pero no se preocupe yo nunca le haría daño a Nieves.

-Eso espero muchacho porque no solo le vas atener que rendir cuentas a Daniel si no a mi también, así que yo que tu me iría con mucho cuidado si fuera tu, es solo un consejo y es mejor que te unas a Nieves antes que piense que te hemos matado.

-Si señor.

-El muchacho se ve honesto pero igual mantenlo vigilado Daniel.

-Claro suegro de eso no se preocupe

PV de Regina

Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá y nieves se veía preocupada.

-Nieves cariño cálmate que no le van hacer nada, solo están hablando con el, después de todo tu abuelo también se quedo en la conversación, así por lo menos va a salir con vida.

-Muy graciosa madre, muy graciosa, claro que va a salir vivo, lo que quiero saber si cuando salga un quiera ser mi novio, papá debe de estar amenazándolo con todo su arsenal; me dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Si de verdad el quiere estar contigo, tendrá que soportar este tipo de cosas, después de todo para tu padre tu eres sus bebe.

Cuando volteamos salió James con Daniel y mi padre detrás de ellos, bueno por lo menos no lo mataron, el chico venia con cara de susto, pero al final vivo eso era lo importante.

-Te quedas un rato más James.

-No señora Mills ya debo irme le dije a mi madre que llegaría a casa temprano.

-Esta bien James dale saludos de mi parte.

-Se los daré, fue un placer señor; mientras estréchame la mano de mi padre; -Y Sr. Mills le comentare a mi madre sobre el trabajo, aun que esto seguro que ella va aceptar, así que creo que nos veremos la próxima semana.

-Este bien James nos estamos viendo.

PV de Nieves

Cuando James se despidió lo acompañe a la puerta estaba nerviosa y si mi padre lo convenció de que no fuera su novia.

-Bueno Nieves creo que a hora nos vamos a ver mucho más seguido; me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Seguimos siendo novios; le pregunte con sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

-Claro que si porque pensaste lo contrario,

-Bueno después de la charla con mi padre pensé que saldrías corriendo.

-Bueno la verdad es que me asusto un poco y tu abuelo también, pero no los puedo negar que ellos hacen eso es porque te quieren yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una hija, la protegería de cualquier hombre, y eso mismo esta haciendo tu padre, así que nos estaremos viendo pronto; me dijo mientras me daba un beso fugaz en los labios, lo vi montarse en su caballo y alejarse.

PV de Daniel

Cuando Nieve salió a despedir a James me quise levantar pero Regina no me lo permitió, pero al final me pude soltar de su agarre y cuando vi por la ventana, el muy sinvergüenza le estaba dando un beso.

-Ha hora yo lo mato; pero cuando iba a salir Regina me lo impido tengo que hacer algo con esta nueva costumbre de esta mujer, de estar agarrándome del brazo como si fuera unos de los niños

-No seas un exagerado que solo fue un beso; me le quede viendo con cara de no puedo creer lo que esta diciendo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, cualquier comentario o consejo es bien recibido.

Hasta la proxima


	15. Chapter 15

Once upon a time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Capítulo 16

PV de Nieves

Hoy cumplía 2 años con James le quería preparar una sorpresa pero era difícil porque mis padres estaba encima de mí, mi madre quería que cuando cumpliera los 18 tomara las riendas del reino, pero yo no quería ser reina, pero claro eso a mi madre no le importa, y mi padre parecía que tuviera siempre un ojo sobre mí, porque si me veía a escondida con James el siempre se enteraba grrrrr, pongo estaba a mi lado ya el pobre lo que hacía últimamente era dormir ya estaba tan viejo.

-Dime pongo como le puede decir a doña perfecta que yo no quiero ser reina por mi pueden tomar el reino y hacer lo que quieran con él, verdad que no es justo que yo no pueda tomar una decisión sobre esto; le decía mientras le acariciaba la oreja y el solo me miraba, cuando sentí a mi madre de atrás de mi.

-Nieves creo que estas al tanto que tenemos clases; eso fue todo mi ira se disparó -Yo no quiero esas clases madre cuando lo vas a entender es que eres tonta o que, y quiero dejarte bien claro que no voy hacer la reina y punto; cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca ese mismo instante me arrepentí, solo de ver la cara de mi madre y cuando se fue acercando podía sentir su magia como fluía por ella, hay nieves acabas de meter la pata pero bien grande. -Primer que todo no me faltes el respeto porque si has olvidado no estás hablando con alguna amiga tuya, si no con tu madre y por lo mismo merezco respeto; cada palabra fue dicha despacio y con mucha calma para mi gusto, esa forma de hablar hacia que me recorriera un miedo por todo el cuerpo; -Y segundo te lo he dicho un millón de veces cuando cumplas 18 es la edad que legalmente debes tomar el puesto de reina y es tu obligación hacerlo, el reino lleva casi nueve años si un mandatario.

-Pero madre yo no quiero hacerlo.

-Cuando llegue el momento ya verás pero piensa que tu padre Leopoldo hubiera querido que fueras reina; mi madre es mala porque tenía que meter a mi padre biológico en esta discusión, porque es verdad él como mi madre biológica siempre me decían que cuando fuera mayor sería la reina no era justo que tocara ese punto; -Esta bien madre tienes razón y pido disculpa por la forma que te hable estaba fuera de lugar.

-Disculpa aceptada pero que no se vuelva una costumbre nieves, porque sabes que puede hacer para corregir ese tipo de actitudes; yo solo asistía la cabeza claro que sabía como ella corregiría esa actitud.

-No te preocupes madre no volverá a suceder

-Ok vamos que aún tienes clases y tu hermano está esperando

-Madre hoy es el aniversario número dos y quería hacer algo especial; le dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-Haaa ok ya entendí porque estabas molesta está bien ve pero ten mucho cuidado que tu padre no se entere; le dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Ya tenía todo preparado tenía una cesta preparada con comida y con algo de vino que me había robado del alacena de mi padre, cuando todo estaba preparado, estaba por llegar vi a James hablando con una chica y ella le estaba tocando el brazo como se atreve a tocar a su novio quien se a creído, cuando me fui a cercando.

-Hola James; le saludo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Hola Nieves te presento a Bella, ella está perdida le estaba indicando como llegar a su reino -Hola Bella un placer en conocerte soy Nieves la novia de James; era mejor dejar los puntos bien claros; -Y como de que te perdisteis

-Bueno la verdad estaba pasando por este reino con algunos soldados que me estaba escoltando, y bueno me distraje con algunas cosas, me separe de ellos y no sé qué camino tomaron. -Y yo le estaba diciendo que vi pasar a los soldados hace uno minutos y se fueron por ese camino; me dijo James mientras señalaba una de las rutas.

-Si será mejor que me valla para poder alcanzarlos antes que se den cuenta que no estoy entre ellos y entre en una crisis por no saber donde estoy, gracias por su ayuda James y fue un placer conocerte Nieves.

-Igualmente Bella fue un placer, y que ten cuidado con el caminó.

-Ok Chao chicos; nos dijo mientras se alejaba y sentí como James me tomaba por la cintura

-Bueno preciosa que vamos hacer y que traes en la cesta; y de pronto me acorde como Bella estaba tocando el brazo y el estaba muy tranquilo y me volví a molestar; -Nieves que tienes.

-Estaba muy cómodo con Bella.

-A que te refieres.

-Que te veías muy como cuando llegue esa chica te estaba tocando como si fueras fueras grrrr.

-Jajajjajajaja; y de paso se ríe él es insoportable es; -Nieve cariño estas celosa, pero si apenas conocí a esa chica unos minutos.

-Ya no te quiero hablar.

-Vamos nieves no sea así, no te moleste; me decías mientras me trataba de besar; -Vamos bebé -Esta bien la verdad no quiero pelear.

-Que trates en la cesta; me dijo mientras trataba de quitármela.

-Son unas cosas para celebrar que llevamos dos años de novios; nos sentamos debajo de un gran árbol coloque las cosa sobre el mantel cuando saber la botella de vino los ojos de Jame estaba a punto de salirse se veía tan cómico.

-Blancanieves de donde sacaste esa botella.

-Se la quite a mi padre de su alacena porque.

-Nieves estás loca, si tu padre se entera nos mata, no mejor dicho me mata a mi primero porque va a pensar que fue idea mía, es mejor que la devuelvas.

-No seas tonto James mi padre no lo va a notar; le dije para calmarlo; -mi padre no lleva un control del vino y tampoco es que voy a llegar a la casa ebria.

-Esta bien pero solo un trago.

Las horas pasaron en un trago y otro, al final habías terminado la botella, nos recostamos al árbol y nos quedamos vendo el atardecer, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo que la verdad es que no nos percatamos que ya era de noche.

PV de Regina

No me gustaba tener que engañar a nieves pero ella tenía que ser la reina no porque así yo lo quiera si no por el trato que tenía con Rumpelstiltskin toda vía podía recordar la última noche que me visito nieves debía tener como 9 años noche.

-_Hola querida, tanto tiempo sin vernos; dios había olvidado a ese hombre hace ya unos años que no lo veía._

_ - Rumpelstiltskin en que lo puedo ayudar; cuando esas palabras salieron y el sonrió sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, creo que me voy arrepentir de haber preguntado_

_ -Querida Regina sólo necesito un pequeño favor._

_-Cual sería _

_-Nada difícil, necesito que la princesa cuando llegue a los 18 vuelva al trono y se convierta en la reina._

_ -Y porque necesitas a nieves como reina._

_ -Eso querida no te incumbe solo quiero que sea la reina y tu estés a su lado._

_-Pero.._

_-Te he de recordar que tenemos un trato Regina, o acaso quieres romperlo; ni que estuviera loca para romper un trata con este hombre eso significa que mi madre volvería._

_-No nieves será la reina.____ -Ok así me gusta Regina, nos veremos pronto._

Ok Regina es mejor dejar de pensar en ese momento, eso fue hace años atrás.

-Regina me esas escuchando; cuando volee vi a Daniel con cara de pocos amigos y a hora que le pasa

-Disculpa amor no te estaba prestando atención, que me decías.

-Que si sabes dónde está metida tu hija, porque si no te has percatado ya está oscuro y ella no a llegado.

-Daniel calma que nieves no es una niña ya casi tiene 17 años, debe de llegar en cual quiero momento. -No me parece que una jovencita este tan tarde por ahí sola.

-Jajajaja no creo que este sola Daniel.

-Pues peor me la pones, espera a que vea a ese muchacho, mañana trabajara hasta que este agotado que no le van a quedar más gana de llegar tarde.

-Jajajajaja Daniel yo no culparía solamente al pobre chico de llegar tarde, más bien culparía a tu querida princesita porque de ella debe ser la idea; la cara de Daniel no tenía precio cuando se ponía todo celoso cuando me iba a responder entro Henry.

-Mama tengo hambre a qué hora vamos a comer; dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Dentro de un rato; le dije mientras le pasa la mano por su cabello me encantaba hacer eso, era relajante.-Y donde esta nieve no le he visto en un buen rato.

-No ha llegado

-Debe estar con James por el bosque dando se besos.

-Henry de donde sacas esas cosas; le dijo Daniel con cara de horror.

-Hace unos días los seguí al bosque y eso es lo que hicieron.

-Henry Mills eso no se hace no puedes estar espiando a las personas eso es muy feo.

-Pero mama y si se sobrepasa con ella, yo soy su hermano tengo que protegerla.

-Ese es mi muchacho, claro que si tú debes proteger a tu hermana. -Dios hombre que voy hacer con ustedes.

-Querernos; los dijeron en el mismo momento estos dos hombres son iguales, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando escuchamos que estaban tocando la puerta, me levante y cuando abrí no lo podía creer, James casi tenia cargada a Nieves, dios que le paso

-James que le paso a Nieves, Daniel ven rápido; el prácticamente se la quito de los brazos, cuando la acostó en el sofá, me acerque y estaba buscando algún tipo de herida pero no tenía nada, pero lo que si me percate es de un fuerte olor a vino, pero como se atrevía esta niña a tomar grrrr, cuando voltee vía a Daniel que tenia a James tomado del cuello.

-Que le hiciste muchacho, porque viene en ese estado; le preguntaba pero el pobre chico no le respondía se veía bastante asustado y probablemente también bebió; -Pero responde que le hiciste a mi bebe

-Daniel suelta a James no ves que está a punto de desmayarse del susto; le dije mientras trataba de quitarle la mano del cuello del chico, cuando lo logre;

-James siéntate en el sofá y ni te muevas, Daniel ve a preparar algo de café fuerte.

-Quee pero Nieves esta inconsciente y tú quieres que vaya a preparar café.

-Daniel por favor quieres respuestas verdad.

-Si

-Entonces ve hacer lo que te dije; cuando él se fue, me acerque a Nieves y está profundamente dormida mañana va amanecer un una resaca bárbara, Daniel volvió a los minutos con el café y me lo dio, se lo entregue a James y él se lo tomo.

-Ok James ha hora me vas a explicar con lujo de detalles, uno porque nieves esta inconsciente y dos porque tú y ella tienen un fuerte olor a licor, porque hasta donde se ustedes aun no tienen permiso a tomar; no termine de hablar cuando Daniel ya se estaba lanzando encía del muchacho de nuevo.

-Tú le diste licor a mi niña.

-Se se señor yo yo lo puedo explicar en enserio.

-Daniel suéltalo para que pueda hablar, ok James explica.

-Bueno vera Sra. Mills, hoy estaba cumpliendo dos años con nieves, y bueno estuvimos comiendo y una cosa llevo a otra y bueno nos quedamos dormidos, y cuando desperté vi que era de noche y como no pude despertar a nieves la traje cargada.

-Ya James déjame entender algo como llego el vino a esa celebración, quien lo llevo.

-Regina por favor como le vas a preguntar está claro que fue él se quería aprovechar de Nieves.

-Claro que no Señor Mills yo nunca le haría daño a Nieves.

-Entonces que la botella apareció misteriosamente en el bosque.

-No bueno no; y el bajo la mirada; -Yo la lleve señor Mills asumo mi responsabilidad; antes de que Daniel hablara tome la palabra.

-James quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad; cuando el subió la vista y vi sus ojos sabia la respuesta no había sido él.

-Fui yo el que la llevo Señora Mills.

-No fuiste tú James, y sabes que odio que me mientan, eres un buen muchacho pero debes dejar que cada quien asuma sus responsabilidades, conozco muy bien a mi hija.

-Pero pero fui yo.

-Y por cierto eras fatal mintiendo, así que es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, y si tienes dudas nieve va a estar castigada así que no más salidas por un tiempo.

-Si señora, buenas noches; cuando el muchacho de fue llevamos a Nieves a su cama, cuando me estoy preparando para acostarme veo a Daniel en la cama sentado.

-Que pasa amor.

-Estuve revisando la alacena y efectivamente me falta una botella, no lo puedo creer que la haya agarrado, y luego se fue al bosque a tomar sola con un muchacho.

-Daniel es joven y comente errores, pero ves que James no es tan malo como crees, pudo a provecharse de ella y no lo hizo él la quiere y eso es lo más importante no crees.

-Si tienes razón, a hora me voy a tener que preocupar es por James porque al paso que va nieves ella es quien se va a provechar de James; los dos nos estuvimos riendo un rato hasta que hubo un momento de silencio;

-Regina.

-Humm

-Es verdad lo que dices ella ya no es mi pequeña princesa ya ha crecido y se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer, sabes creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

-Si yo también lo creo Daniel; le dije mientras lo besaba.

Espero que les guste, cualquier idea o critica es recibida. Hasta la próxima


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon a Time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

Capitulo 16

PV de Regina

Ya Nieves tenía 18 años y tuvimos que regresar al reino, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, se veía un poco de escasez en el pueblo, había que trabajar en eso cuando antes, nos habíamos presentado antes las autoridades del pueblo y demostramos que nieves era la princesa y ellos la aceptaron como la reina, las invitaciones se habían enviado a los reinos vecinos, todos estaba emocionados, había vuelto la princesa Blananieves y en unos días se volvería la reina, las puertas del Palacios fueron abiertas después de tantos años, los pueblerinos estaban felices, el día de la coronación nieves se veía ya tan grande ya era todo una mujer, el vestido blanco le queda lindísimo, si cabello recogido y una pequeña corona, en su mano derecha llevaba un cetro de oro, mientras decía las palabras de coronación, ese momento me dio tanto tristeza mi niña ya no era tan pequeña, los meses fueron pasando y nieves se estaba acostumbrando a ser una reina, el reino poco a poco se estaba levantando, las cosas iban muy bien, estaba caminado por los pasillos del castillo cuando escuche a nieves caminar y murmurar en su habitación cuando entré ella se asusto.

-Hola cariño que pasa porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Bueno mamá es que hoy en la cena quería darles una noticia pero no sé cómo van a racionar; me dijo mientras jugaba con las manos esa era una maña que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Cariño no importa lo que decidas siempre vas a tener siempre mi apoyo mientras esa decisión no te haga daño entonces si voy a ir en contra de tu decisión así que dime

-Bueno verás es que estuve hablando con Jame y bueno el me pido si quería casarme con él y yo dije que sí; la verdad me costó un poco entender lo último porque lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Nieves bebe te vas a casar, mi bebe; le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazó y le di un beso en la frente

-Estas de acuerdo

-Claro que si cariño eso se venía venir desde que eran niños.

-Mama como le puedo decir a papá.

-Hay cariño eso si va estar bien difícil si el pobre James sobrevive, voy a organizar la boda más bella que este reinó ha visto.

-Gracias mamá por el apoyo; me dijo con sarcasmo.

Esa noche la cena James le pido la mano de nieves en matrimonio, Daniel no le gustó mucho pero ya nieves tenía casi 19 años, el les dio su bendición.

-Gracias papá; le dijo Nieves mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

-Mira James lástima a nieves y ya sabes; le dijo mientras abrazaba a nieves.

La boda estuvo preparada en unos meses todo estaba preparado, estaba la mayoría de los reinos nieves estaba preciosa la boda estaba bien hasta que de pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe y cuando apareció mi madre yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola queridos no recibí la invitación de la boda; cuando ella se fue a cercando a nieves me a delante.

-Que haces aquí madre.

-Ha Regina mi hija tu y yo tendremos una conversación después.

-Madre vete no eres bienvenida.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así; mientras alzaba su mano pero ya yo tenía un escudo de energía no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a mi familia.

-He dicho que te vayas madre; y la empuje fuera de la ceremonia.

-Te vas a repetir de lo que hiciste Regina, tenías un futuro bello tu deberías ser la reina no esa maldita mocosa.

-No te atrevas hablar así de mi hija.

-Ella no es tu hija Regina entiende eso, pero pronto seremos una familia de nuevo.

-No sé de que estás hablando madre pero no eres bienvenida en el reino; le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

-Todos se van a arrepentir todos va a pagar, en especial tu Regina no tendrás tu final feliz, eso te lo puedo asegurar; cuando dijo eso ella desapareció en un remolino de humo morado.

-Que siga la fiesta; me acerque a nieves; -Tranquila que no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, sigamos con la ceremonia hoy es un día para celebrar.

El resto de la ceremonia fue tranquila sin más invitado inesperados, me escabullí de la fiesta tenía que tomar algo de aire, estaba viendo el reino se veía hermoso la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el lugar y el contrataste con el agua, la vista me calmo un poco, tenía que hablar con Rumpelstiltskin el había hecho un trato mañana mismo iría a su castillo.

-Mama que haces ahí sola.

-Solo estaba pensando Henry pero tranquilo que no es nada malo; le dije mientras colocaba la mano sobre el hombro ya su niño tenía 10 años que grande estaba.

-Mama la señora que apareció en la boda de nieves es la abuela.

-Si cariño ella es mi madre.

-Pero nos va hace daño.

-Cariño no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi familia, ok; le dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo veía directo a los ojos.

-Si mamás o confió en ti.

-Ok olvidemos ese mal rato y vamos a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con el sol y me fui al castillo de Rumpelstiltskin, cuando toque la puesta apetecía una muchacha como de mi edad, y quieren era esa chica y que hacia hay.

-Hola busco a Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ok pase por favor sígame; la seguí hasta un gran salón y ahí estaba el viendo unas cosas.

- Rumpelstiltskin alguien te busca; le dijo la chica.

-Ok puedes dejarnos solo Bella, Hola querida que haces aquí.

-Que hago aquí, se suponía que teníamos un trato; le dije bastante molesta.

-Humm veo que no estás de buen humor Regina, cuanta me a que se debe.

-Se suponía que mi madre se quedaría en el lugar he tú la habías enviado, como es que ayer apareció en la boda de nieves.

-Haa bueno eso querida no lo sé, me imagino que encontró una forma de regresar después de todo ella fue mi aprendiz y le enseñe bien.

-Ella me amenazo quiero saber qué es lo que va hacer.

-Ok pero vamos hacer un trato te voy a decir que es lo que tu madre está planeando y tú me vas a dar un mecho de pelo de nieves y james.

-Porque lo quieres.

-Eso no te incumbe, quieres saber que está planeando tu madre o no el tiempo es hora Regina así que decide rápido.

-Tenemos un trato; él lo que hizo fue tomarme de las manos era como si tuvieras tocando un lagarto

-Lo primero que tienes que sabes es que tu madre va ha lanzar una maldición que nos llevara a otro lugar.

-Hay alguna forma de evitarlo.

-No ella está decidida y lo va a lograr, pero no todo estar perdido la hija de Nieves será la única que pueda romper la maldición.

-Cuanto tiempo va a durar la maldición 18 años Regina.

-Y como puedo proteger a mi nieta para que no se vea afectada por la maldición.

-Eso querida lo tienes que averiguar tú, y ten preparado lo que te pedí en cualquier momento te lo voy a pedir.

Cuando estaba de regreso al castillo no podía dejar de pensar, por lo menos tenía información importante la maldición no iba hacer lanzada todavía no porque nieves aún no está embarazada eso me daba algo de tiempo para poder encontrar no solo la forma de proteger a su futura nieta si no a toda la familia, tenía que empezar a investigar, tenía que hablar con las hadas a ver si ellas nos pueden ayudar, porque su madre no la dejaba en paz y que pudiera tener su final feliz con sus seres quedos, cuando llegue al castillo todo estaba en el jardín juagando, hoy disfrutaría de su familia porque mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, debía encontrara la forma de mantenerlos a salvo.

Espero que les gusté el capítulo cualquier sugerencia es bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima


	17. Chapter 17

Once upon a time no es mío, solo juego con los personajes

Gracias por los comentarios, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Capitulo 17

PV de Regina.

Ya había leído como mil libros y no encontraba una solución, ya Nieves tenía tres meses de embarazo el tiempo se me estaba agotando tenía que encontrarás algo que salvara a mi familia, cuando alguien estaba tocando la puerta, juro que si no es importante voy convertir al mensajero en humo, están difícil seguir una simple instrucción de no molestarme.

Pase – le dije con rabia – Espero que sea importante, porque informe a todos que no me molestaran mientras estaba en la biblioteca.

Su majestad, lo siento pero la reina Blancanieves la mando a llamar y la está esperando en el salón del trono – me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Dile a mi hija que la veré en un rato, que estoy ocupada, cuando termine aquí voy– le dije mientras volvía mi atención al libro.

Su majestad, disculpe nuevamente pero ella dijo que era importante – me dijo el pobre chico estaba bastante nervioso.

Está bien dile que ya voy, puedes retirarte – a hora que querrá esa niña, con un movimiento de la mano los libros estaban de nuevo en su sitio, menos uno que había encontrado algo interesante, tendría que seguir investigando un poco más, pero lo único malo es que esas habichuelas que hacia mención el libro hace ya muchos años que no se cultivaban, casi todos los gigantes habían muerto, pero tengo que seguir investigando puedo quedar algún Gigante que pudiera ayudar, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando vi por la ventana y hay estaba Henry practicando con la espada con Daniel, tan difícil es para mi madre saber que soy feliz que quiere arruinar todo, solo suspire y continúe mi camino al salón del trono, hay no solo estaba Nieves, sino Gepetto, El hada Azul y algunos enanos, Nieves se había hecho muy amiga de los enanos cuando llegaron al reino.

Buenas tardes señores - le dije al entrar

Buenas tardes su majestad - fue lo que respondieron todos

Madre que gusto que hayas podido llegar - me dijo Nieves bastante alegre, pero esta niña siempre esta tan feliz, creo que si el mundo se estuviera acabado ella aún sonreiría

Espero que sea importante Nieve, porque estoy de salida creo que encontré una pista que nos pueda ayudar - le dije un poco hosco pero es que estos últimos días he estado súper irritable, pero quien no, si tienes a tu enemigo prácticamente respirado en el cuello de tu familia.

Disculpa madre, pero pedí que nos acompañarás justamente porque El Hada Azul nos trae una solución - me dijo mientras la señalaba.

Y cual sería - le dije mientras alzaba la ceja.

Su majestad, hay un árbol muy antiguo y mágico, que puede trasladar a la Reina Blancanieves al reino sin magia - cuando termino se hablar me le quede mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas, es que estaba loca, ella iba a mandar a mi bebe sabrá dios a donde sola y en estado.

NO Nieve no va a ir sola, a ese reino y mucho menos con un bebe por nacer, es que están locos no sabemos como son las cosas allá - dije mientras miraba a Nieves.

Pero madre...

No Nieves no irás sola y punto buscaremos otra solución - le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos no me iba a converse por nada de este mundo.

Regina no seas obstinada, por dios deja que te expliquemos primero antes de ser tan mandona - me dijo mi querido yerno, pero con la mirada que le di el dio un paso atrás, es definitivo este hombre quiero morir bastante joven - No quise decirlo así Regina solo que ella no va a ir sola estaré ahí verdad Azul.

Solo me quede mirándolo y el dio otro paso atrás y se puso al lado de Nieves, sonreí mentalmente aun tenia ese don de intimidar da los demás, pero pensándolo bien si James iba el no iba a dejar que nada malo les pasara, el plan se escucha bien

Exacto su majestad no la vamos a enviar sola, el rey James ira con ella, y cuando la princesa cumpla su mayoría de edad, volverán y romperán la maldición - ok a hora si me esta gustando la idea.

Por eso hemos llamado a Gepetto, madre el es el mejor carpintero del todo el reino el construirá un gran armario, para que yo pueda ir con James, todo va a salir bien - me dijo mientras me a cercana a ella, y le toque la mejilla por culpa de mi madre voy a perder dieciocho años de la vida de mi niña, no voy a ver crecer a mi nieta y de solo pensarlo que mi familia de iba a separar por tanto tiempo unas lágrimas empezaron a caer - No llores mamá, todo va a salir bien.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por un buen rato, quería recordar este momento, cuando nos separamos ya no había nadie en la sala excepto Nieves y yo.

Esta mejor mamá - me pregunto nieve un poco preocupada.

Si cariño - le dije mientras le tocaba la mano - Solo me puse un poco melancólica de solo pensar que me voy a perder tantas cosas estos dieciocho años.

Tranquila mamá, le voy a contar todas las noches a Emma sobre sus abuelos y su tío - me dijo mientras tocaba su abdomen

¿Emma? Así la vas a llamar - ella solo asintió - me gusta mucho, mi pequeña princesa Emma.

Los días fueron pasando y el abdomen de Nieves iba creciendo y también mi preocupación, trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mis hijos tenia miedo que mi madre lanzara la maldición en cualquier momento, o pareciera y le hiciera daño, mientras James y Daniel estaban buscando el Árbol mágico, prácticamente todas las noches dormía con mis hijos en la misma cama no quería perderlos de vista sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz mi querida madre, pero nada que lográbamos encontrarlo el dichoso árbol, teníamos casi a todo los soldados buscando, hasta que por fin nos llego la gran noticia que el árbol fue encontrado y ya estaba en el taller de Gepetto, gracias a dios lo encontramos a tiempo ya Nieves tenía ocho meses, tenían que viajar lo antes posible, cuando Gepetto lo término todos estábamos contentos tendríamos un futuro, pero la alegría no duro mucho el armario no tenía suficiente magia solo podría trasladar a uno , sentí como mi corazón se partía, no quería que Nieves fuera sola a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía como era o que clases de peligros habría .

Tranquila madre que todo saldrá bien - me dijo mientras nos abrazábamos todos.

¿Como esta mi princesa? - le dijo Daniel mientras entraba al cuarto de Nieve

Hola papá estoy bien, aunque creo que cada día estoy más gorda - le dijo mientras hacia un puchero, me encantaba verlos interactuar y más en estos momento Nieves estaba tan mimosa con el embarazo

Claro que no estas preciosa - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me daba un beso - Hola amor y que hacen

Viendo los regalos que otros reinos han enviado para Emma - le dije con nostalgia que latina que ella nos las podrá usarlos

Papi - cuando Daniel escucho el tono de voz de Nieve se preocupó a hora que querrá

Dime cariño

Quiero chocolate con canela me podrías traer un poco y unas galletas - le dijo mientras ponía esos ojitos de perro abandonado que para Daniel era imposible negarle algo.

Claro que si princesa ya te lo traigo, todo para mi pequeña muñeca, verdad Emma - le decía al abdomen de Nieves

Se esta moviendo siéntela papá –y Daniel puso su mano y sonreirá como un tonto

Claro que si ella se mueve porque le gusta escuchar la voz de su abuelo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Nieves entro en labor de parto, Emma no pudisteis esperar un poco, pero a su vez se escuchaban las campanas que nos indicaba que la maldición también se acercaba, dios todo se había complicado, me acerque a la cama de Nieves.

Mamá que vamos hacer no puedo ir con Emma - me decía con lágrimas

Tenemos que confiar que ella es tan terca como su tu cariño y nos va a encontrar, verdad mi pequeña - le dije mientas la tocaba era tan perfecta y cuando abrió sus grandes ojos, y me agarro mi dedo con su pequeña mano me enamore al instante - debes llevártela James ha hora, la maldición esta muy cerca

Te amo, Emma encuéntranos pronto - Nieves se despidió.

Voy con James, Nieve vuelvo enseguida, te amo hija - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Yo también te amo mamá, gracias por darme una familia

Salí tras James, el protegía a Emma como su cuerpo y Daniel apareció con Henry.

Henry ve con tu hermana - le dije mientras corría para alcanzar a James y Daniel tenía que asegurarme que llegarán a tiempo al guardarropa, pero empezaron a llegar soldados de mi madre y empezamos una lucha al final los vencimos, cuando llegamos a la habitación que iba ser de Emma James la puso hay y se despidió de ella, cuando cerro la puerta las lagrimas empezaron a caer, estaba tan distraída que no pude ver que mi madre también estaba en la habitación.

Te dije que los sentimientos te hacían débil Regina - me dijo mientras me sujetaba a la pare con una cadenas, cuando Daniel se percató alzo su espada y a taco a mi madre pero ella lo apuñalo.

NO - fue lo único que dije

Tranquila Regina que pronto seremos de nuevo una familia - cuando de pronto lo que vi fue una nube púrpura y después negro todo

Espero que les gusté cualquier sugerencia o idea es bien recibida


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Feliz día del Amor y la Amista para todos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya a saben que cualquier idea o comentario es bien recibida.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capitulo 18

PV de Cora

Estaba en Wonderland, donde había estado encerrado por varios años, por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin, nunca entendí porque me había traicionado y me a, cuando algo me sacado de mis pensamiento, cuando voltee lo vi.

Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije mientras me paraba del trono, quería matarlo

Pero querida, no está cómoda aquí, no tienes todo los que quieres, hasta eres una reina, no eras todo lo que querías Cora – cuando este hombre usaba me hacia recorrer un escalofrió en el cuerpo, la única persona que tenía el suficiente poder para matarla lo tenía al frente.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo

Quiero que vuelvas, ya estuviste mucho tiempo aquí – me dijo mientras se asomaba por el balcón.

No te entiendo, tú fuiste el que me puso aquí en este mundo de locos, a hora quieres que vuelva – le dije con cara de no entender nada

¿Quieres volver o no Cora?, la decisión esta tuya

¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – le pregunte el no daba nada a cambio.

Solo quiero una cosita muy simple, pero ya sabrás más adelante – me dijo mientras me sonriera

Está bien, pero antes como esta mi hija – le pregunte con curiosidad, el me empezó a contar como mi hija perdió su vida y su tiempo, siendo una madre y esposa, pero que le había pasado, todos los años que le había enseñado a ser una reina y termina siendo una maldita ama de casa, pero que tenía en la cabeza, cuando Rumpelstiltskin me saca de este mundo, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con los años, cuando me entere que la reina era la mocosa de Blancanieves y no mi hija, sentí una fuerte ira, eso lo iba a cambiar Regina era la que tenía que gobernar este reino, ya encontraría la forma.

Estuve vigilando a Regina y a lo que ella llamaba familia, como estaba perdiendo su vida, pero se veía feliz, ella nunca entendió que ese sentimiento era la debilidad más grande.

Ella pierde su tiempo Rumpelstiltskin – le dije molesta

Cora ella no va abandonar a su familia, ya he intentado muchas formas para que Regina fuera mi aprendiz, pero cada intento fue rechazado.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué tenía que encariñarse con esa niña, justamente esa mocosa? – le dije mientras me sentaba.

Pero hay una forma que tu hija vuelva a ti, y que sea la que gobierne un reino – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Qué forma seria esa? – le pregunte

Hay una maldición que cree hace varios años, cuando es usada, la maldición envuelve el mundo en la oscuridad, y transporta a los desafortunados que son envueltos por ella a un mundo sin magia. Los que son víctimas de esta maldición pierden sus recuerdos, mientras que se crean otros nuevos al aparecer en el nuevo mundo – me dijo pero quede sorprendida irse a otro mundo y sin magia.

Pero si pierdo los recuerdo…

Pero querida claro que tú no perderás tus recuerdos, si no como podrás disfrutar de tu obra.

Está bien como puedo lanzar la maldición – le pregunte con curiosidad

Vas a necesitar un mechón de pelo de los que tienen la más oscura de las almas, El corazón de "la cosa que más amas" y también una gota de Poción de amor verdadero, y con esto – el me dio un pergamino – Este es el hechizo para que funciones.

Después de a ver visto la forma en que mi hija defendió a Blancanieves en la boda, estoy más que decidida a lanzar la maldición, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarla. Cuando todo estaba listo, frente a la fogata a las afuera del reino, lancé al fuego un pelo de los que tienen la más oscura de las almas, luego una gota de Poción de amor verdadero y por ultimo vi el pequeño baúl en mis manos, dentro estaba El corazón de "la cosa que más amas", cuando lo lance salió una gran nube purpura y una lagrima silenciosa cayo por mi mejilla, porque sabía que en algún lugar el hombre que más había amado caía muerto.

Vi como la gran nube recorría los bosques y las ladeas del reino, quería verle la cara a mi querida hija cuando la maldición la separa de su absurda familia, aparecí en el castillo cuando estaba cerrado el guardarropa, que estarían guardando pero no importaba nada detendría la maldición eso era lo que importaba, alce la mano y encadene a Regina a la pared y vi como los dos idiotas se lanzaban sombre mi con mi puñal, lo introduje en el estomago del hombre que había alejado de mi hija y solo lo que escuche fue el grito de Regina.

Tranquila Regina que pronto seremos de nuevo una familia – le dije

Cuando desperté estaba en una gran cama, me levante y mire alrededor todo era tan diferente cuando vi a la ventana vi un gran pueblo, lo había logrado la maldición había funcionado, me vestí la ropa era rara, cuando salí de la recamara, un olor me llamo la atención me acerque a la cocina y hay estaba Regina, su cabello estaba mucho más corto y su ropa también era diferente.

Buenos días Regina – la salude mientras me acercaba al mesón

Buenos días madre – me saludo mientras me daba una taza de café

Y como estas las cosas – le pregunte mientras comenzaba a comer el desayuno.

Con trabajo como siempre madre, ser el alcalde la ciudad no están fácil como todos creen – me dijo con desgano, ella era mi hija pero se sentía tan distante, pero por lo menos era el alcalde de la ciudad – Me voy tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Está bien nos vemos después – cuando Regina se fue decidí salir para ver mi gran obra, cuando estaba caminado por la calle empecé a ver las personas del pueblo era tan raro verlos así, ha hora yo voy a tener mi final feliz.

Buenos días Sra. Mills – me saludo

Buenos días Archie – lo salude, como sabia su nombre era como si tuviera dos vidas en mi cabeza una era la Reina de corazones y otra era Cora Mills eran tan difícil, pero al final me voy acostumbrar, cuando estaba por regresar a la casa choque con un niño de unos 11 años, lo había visto varias veces el era su nieto.

Henry ten cuidado – cuando escuche la voz, alce la mirada y ahí estaba la mocosa – tienes que ver por dónde vas, disculpe Sra. Mills. A veces mi hermano no se fija por donde va.

No se preocupe señorita Blanchard, los niños son niños – les sonreí, los vi como se alejaban y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, los mocosos no recuerdan nada, si definitivo todo iba a ir perfecto.

Espero que les guste, hasta el próximo capitulo


	19. Chapter 19

Once upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes

Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero entre el trabajo y la univer me estaban volviendo loca, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo

Capitulo 19

Estaba en mi oficina trabajando, pero estaba llenas de papeles, es como si siempre el trabajo se multiplicaba y nunca acababa, cuando estaba firmado uno papeles, de nuevo sentí esa sensación de haber olvidado algo pero siempre trataba y nunca lograba recordar que era, así que decidí salir a despejar la mente un rato cuando estuve caminando y si dame cuenta estaba en el colegio del pueblo, me senté un rato en la banca a ver a los niños en la zona de juego, cuando una pelota llego a mis pies.

Me la devuelve Sra. Mills - me dijo unos de los niños cuando alce los ojos y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

Hola Henry toma - le entregue el balón ese niño me hacia siempre sentir un calor especial en mi corazón

Gracias - el me dijo y se alejó y siguió jugando con los otros niños.

Cuando el receso término y todo el patio estuvo solo, decidí seguir mi camino, cuando vi la pastelería me encantaba ese lugar, cuando entre no estaba muy llena.

Buenos días María Margaret - le dije con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Regina - esa chica siempre tenía una sonrisa - lo mismo de siempre

Claro - siempre compraba dos Muffin eran los mejores de todo el mundo - y tu abuelo donde esta que no lo veo

No se estaba sintiendo muy bien, así que tuve casi que amarrarlo a la cama para que tomara el día de descanso - me dijo con una sonrisa era tan pegajosa esa sonrisa.

Si tu sabes cómo son los hombre - ella me entrego la caja - gracias María Margaret, que tu abuelo se mejoré.

Gracias Regina - me fui de nuevo a la oficina.

18 años después de la maldición

PV de Emma

Estaba huyendo de Portland, Oregon, había estado fuera del sistema de Adopción por más de dos año y por fin era mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin estar preocupada de volver a una casa de acogidas, así que decidí irme de esa ciudad que me traía malos recuerdos, pero para poder irme necesitaba un vehículo, unos de mis hermano adoptivos me había enseñado a encender un carros sin necesidad de llaves, estuve buscando uno que no fuera muy atractivo y encontré un Volkswagen color azul, tenía potencial, lo encendí y comencé a manejar sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería salir de esta ciudad de locos, estuve manejando casi todo la noche cuando encontré un pueblo llamado Storybrooke, nuca había escuchado de él, estaba demasiada cansada así que me estacione lo mejor que pude cuando llegue al pueblo y me quede dormida en el carro, hasta que alguien me todo la ventanilla, cuando llevarte la vista era un oficial

Mierda - murmure, abrí la ventanilla - buenos días oficial

Buenos días - me saludo con una sonrisa – soy Sheriff Graham, ¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Por que estabas durmiendo en el carro?

Mi nombre es Emma Swan y la verdad llegue ayer en la noches y no encontré otro lugar para dormir, así que me quede dormida en el carro - le dije con una sonrisa y una voz angelical.

Esta bien Emma pero es mejor que le preguntes en la casa de la Abuela es una buena pensión y venden una buena comida - me dijo que raro un policía amable eso si es raro - y que te trae por aquí, visitas a alguien o vas de paso.

La verdad no se aun si voy de paso o me quedo, quiero hacer un cambio de vida y estoy buscando un buen lugar - le si dije mientras me bajaba de auto, cuando me fije bien en el oficial el es guapo, y se ve que hace ejercicio podía ver perfectamente los músculos en su camisa, dios todos los hombre de este lugar serán así como él, porque si es así este va hacer mi nuevo hogar.

Bueno Emma si necesitas algo estoy a tu disposición - me dijo mientras se alejaba a la patrulla.

Oficial donde me dijo que podía comer - le dije con una sonrisa picara.

Si quieres te llevo - claro contigo iría hasta donde tú quieres fue lo que pensé.

Si - le dije mientras me montaba en la patrulla con él, estuvimos vimos en camino solo unos minutos, cuando llegamos estaba decepcionada no pude hablar mucho con él.

Este es el lugar que te dije antes, así que nos vemos pronto Emma - me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Entonces comencé a dirime a "Bed and Breakfast" de la Abuelita, donde se encuentra a una chica de estilo rebelde discutiendo con una señora mayor. Pido una habitación y hay estaba un señor que el que estaba cobrando el alquiler y por la forma que me miro no me gusto para nada.

Buenos días Señorita, mi nombre es Sr. Gold – se me quedo viendo – es raro ver caras nuevas en el pueblo – me dijo con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

Buenos días Sr. Gold, mi nombre es Emma Swan, si me disculpa voy a descasar.

Claro señorita que tenga una agradable estancia - cuando la Abuelita me dio la llave de mi habitación, entre no era nada lujoso pero era agradable, me pare frente a la ventana estuve observando el pueblo y vi un gran reloj de la torre que comenzó a moverse, me acosté un rato en la cama, al fin una cama cómoda para descansar, me quede dormida un rato.

Cuando desperté de mi sueño reparador, tome un buen baño y decidí bajar a comer algo, voy al Comedor de la Abuelita. Cuando Ruby, que es camarera allí, me da un chocolate caliente.

De parte de un admirador – me dijo con una sonrisa, cuando le seguí los ojo vi al oficial Graham.

Gracias – y levante la taza y le dije gracias en forma silenciosa y el solo sonrió.

Cuando termine de desayunar tenía que ubicar las forma de encontrar algo temporal para trabajar, porque no tenía mucho ahorrado, estuve buscando en la prensa a ver que encontraba, pero la verdad es que nunca en mi vida hay encontrado una prensa tan pobre, es que no pasaba nada en ese pueblo que aburrido. Estuve caminando por el pueblo cuando vi que alguien estaba colgando un cartel en la ventada de se busca una chica, solo sonreí por primera vez la vida me estaba sonriendo, me acerque a la tienda cuando abrí era una pastelería, miércoles no conocía nada de esto pero bueno trabajo era trabajo.

Bueno días, vengo por el anuncio – cuando vi era una chica que tenia que se como dos años mayor que yo, era tan blanca como la nieve, y con una sonrisa tan pegajosa.

Hola mi nombre es María Margaret, y que rápido, solo puse el anuncio hace unos minutos – me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Hola mi nombre es Emma Swans – cuando dije mi nombre la chica se quedo por un momento callada eras como si estuviera tratando de recordar, pero solo me sonrió – y bueno vi cuando lo estaba colgando y decidí acercarme.

Sabes cocinar Muffin – me pregunto.

La verdad es que no se cocinar absolutamente nada – le dije con las mejillas coloradas, esa chica se iba a reír de mi como alguien en su sano juicio iba a pedir trabajo en una pastelería sin saber cocinar nada

Bueno no es problema me puedes ayudar en otras cosas, desde que mi abuelo se enfermo, es difícil poder atender todo sola y cuéntame tú no eres de aquí – me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar empecé a subir unas escaleras.

La verdad no acabo de llegar – le dije.

Es raro ver caras nuevas por el pueblo, te voy hacer sincera por aquí todo es muy tranquilo, y ya tiene donde quedarte – me pregunto mientras entrabamos era como un departamento pero de dos piso podía ver la escalera.

Si ya varias personas me han dicho eso, la verdad aun no he resuelto ese problema, por a hora estoy en la posada de la abuela ya veré que hago después – le comente.

¿Quieres una taza de té?

Si, gracias – estuvimos hablando un rato cuando, esta chica me inspiraba tanta confianza, era como si la conociera de antes pero no sabía de dónde.

María Margaret – alguien estaba llamando, cuando vi un hombre mayor, que estaba saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

Hola abuelo que haces levantado – le dijo María Margaret

Oye que no soy ningún debilucho, ya me siento mucho mejor, y ¿Quién es nuestra invitada? - pregunto, María Margaret

Mi nombre es Emma Swans, vengo por un empleo – y así empezamos a hablar, le conté un poco de mi vida y ellos de la suya, y así estuvimos hablando un buen rato, comenzaría a trabajar esa misma tarde, a ver qué tal me iba, bueno Emma es un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida.

Pero nadie sabía que había en el algún lugar de aquel pueblo había alguien que estaba furiosa, porque podía sentir como se estaba debitando la maldición, como se estaba desboronando su gran obra maestra, pero ella iba averiguar quién era la culpable y la haría pagar por eso.

Espero que le guste el capitulo ya saben cualquier sugerencia o ideas es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon a Time no es mío solo juego con los personajes.

Lo siento por la demora he estado un poco loca con el trabajo, juro que si veo un numero mas hoy muero, pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo es más largo de lo usual pero es para compensar el tiempo si actualizar, espero que les guste.

PV de Regina

Estaba caminando por el pueblo, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, necesitaba montar mi caballo y desaparecer de todo por los menos un par de horas, esta última semana todos estabas como locos, eran todo tan extraño, es como si algo estuviera pasando pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era y mi madre había estado de un humor de los mil demonios, por eso necesitaba calmarme porque si tenía a mi madre cerca por más de cinco minutos la mataba, cuando de pronto me tropecé con una chica que no había visto antes, fruncí mi ceño quien sería esta muchacha.

Mira por dónde vas muchacha - le dije, ella solo rodó los ojos, pero es que nadie le había enseñado modales - ¿Quién eres? - le pregunte con interés.

¡Qué te importa!, si me disculpa voy retrasada - me dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente los audífonos, esa chica iba a quedarse sorda podía escuchar con claridad la música, y se fue pero quien se ha creído dejarme con la palabra de la boca, pero decidí seguir mi camino porque si me ponía a pelear con esa chica, ella pagaría toda esta frustración que tenia y tampoco era justo, cuando llegue al establo hay mi fiel caballo Rocinante.

Hola amigo, ¿Cómo has estado? te tenia abandonado, pero te prometo que voy a venir mas seguido – le dije mientras de daba una manzana – ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Verdad que si amigo

Me monte y comenzó a correr me sentía tan libre, tan tranquila, el viento rosando mi cara, podía sentir como cada vez Rocinante corría más rápido eso me relajaba llegue hasta la laguna decidí que ya era hora de regresar ya había montado por más de una hora, así que deje a Rocinante en el establo.

Volveré pronto amigo – le dije mientras le daba otra manzana y me fui a buscar algo de comer, cuando llegue a la tienda vi a María Margaret y a Henry en el mostrador estaban a tendiendo a unos clientes así que espere mi turno.

Buenos días María Margaret, Henry - les dijes con una sonrisa, esos dos me hacían el día tan feliz no sé porque pero verlos me calmaba esa sensación que siempre he sentido era tan raro, pero la verdad no me importa.

Regina hola, no habías venido en los últimos días, mucho trabajo - me dijo mientras se acercaba.

REGINA – grito Henry mientras me abrazaba – ¿Por qué no has ido al patio del Recreo? – me dijo con un puchero.

Henry – le dijo María Margaret en todo de advertencia.

Déjalo, te prometo que voy a ir mas seguido Henry – le dije mientras lo abrazaba su aroma siempre hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido, luego mire a María Margarte

La verdad si he tenido más trabajo que nunca, esta semana ha sido agotadora - cuando de pronto escuche nuevamente esa música horrible y voltee cuando la vi era la misma chica de la mañana - ¿Quién es?

Es Emma, me ha estado ayudando en la tienda desde que el abuelo a estado enfermo - me dijo mientras me entregaba mi pedido.

Emma estaba tan entretenida con la música no se percato que yo estaba y me volvió a tropezar, esta chica de verdad era torpe, solo me quede viéndola.

¿Qué? otra vez tu - me dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos, pero que descaro ella se tropieza y me culpa, solo me quede viéndola con una ceja alzada.

Deberías ver por dos camina o va a tropezar con todo el pueblo, y se pide disculpa cuando uno tropieza a alguien señorita...

Emma Swans - me dijo María Margaret y Emma se le quedo viendo como diciéndome "porque le disté mi nombre".

Gracias María Margaret, Señorita Swans se pide disculpa cuando uno tropieza a los demás, es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales – le dije mientras la miraba

Lo que digas - dijo mientras nos daba la espalda pero quien se ha creído.

Emma - dijo María Margaret en tono de advertencia - Regina tiene razón.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Maria Margaret, Emma se voltio con mala cara, si le quedo viendo con cara "ni pienses que me voy a disculpar", era una guerra de miradas pero al final los hombro de Emma bajaron ella había perdido la batalla.

Está bien María Margarte, disculpe señora por a ver arrugado su fino vestido tropezando con usted - dijo lo más sarcástico posible y se fue.

Disculpa Regina no se que le paso, usualmente no es tan odiosa - me dijo apenada María Margaret.

Tranquila que no es tu culpa, es de los padres de esa chica, se ve que no le enseñaron modales - dije dándole una mirada que prometí una muerte lenta a la puerta donde había desaparecido la chica, cuando voltee vi a Henry se veía claramente que estaba disfrutando la escena - Henry cuando llegues a la adolescencia no te transforme en eso – le dije mientras señalaba a puerta donde se había ido Emma.

Si Regina lo prometo – me dijo con una sonrisa

Hasta luego chicos, Nos vemos después – les dije mientras salía de la tienda.

PV de Nieves

Cuando Regina salía de la tienda, solo negué con la cabeza Emma era muy valiente o muy tonta responderle así a Regina solo un loco lo haría, esa mujer todo el mundo la respetaba mas cuando miraba de esa forma, como si con solo mirarte fuera capaz de ver hasta tu alma, a mi cada vez que me veía de esa forma lograba que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, cuando escuche a la voz de Emma.

¿Que ya se fue? - me pregunto Emma

¿Por que te comportaste de esa forma tan grosera Emma? - le pregunte con interés.

No sé, solo la forma en que me vio o su actitud es como si estuviera acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le hiciera caso - me dijo mientas encogía los hombres.

Pero Emma Regina es buena persona – le dijo Henry.

Es verdad Emma, Regina es buena persona pero trata de no buscar su lado malo, está bien - le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Pero al final ¿quién es ella? – pregunto con interés.

Regina es la alcalde de la cuidad - le dije mientras ella ponía mala cara

Simplemente genial a hora la alcalde me odia- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ella no te odia, pero tampoco creo que este acostumbrada que le hablen de la forma que lo hiciste así que trata de mantenerte lejos por ha hora - le dije con una sonrisa.

PV de Emma.

Cuando termino mi turno en la tienda decidí salir un rato, estaba caminando por el parque cuando me encuentro con una joven que estaba llorando, me senté a su lado era como si algo me dijese que la ayudara.

Estas bien – le pregunte.

Si – me dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Estas segura, si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy disponible – le dije con una sonrisa.

Si estoy bien de verdad – me dijo pero su mirada era como si me estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la ayudara.

Mi nombres es Emma Swans – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Soy Ashley Boyd – me dijo con una media sonrisa – no te había visto antes en el pueblo

No llegue hace una semana, estoy trabajando en la pastelería – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Ha entonces trabajas con María Margaret – me dijo y yo solo asistí con la cabeza.

Ya sabes si necesitas ayuda o solo un par de oídos para escuchar estoy disponible – le dije mientras me paraba de la banca.

Gracias Emma – me dijo mientras me alejaba.

Ya llevaba casi tres semanas en este pueblo y viviendo con los Blanchard todo estaba también, era como si fuéramos una familia, a veces tenía miedo de encariñarme yo tenía la mala costumbre que no duraba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y sabia que encariñarme implica más dolor en el momento de irme, estaba bajando la escalera cuando escuche que María Margaret me estaba llamando.

Emma al fin bajaste, hoy tengo una reunión en el colegio de Henry así que te toca abrir ti la tienda - me dijo mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa, como era posible que se moviera tan rápido de un lugar a otro.

Si ayer me dijiste eso – le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

Hola Emma – me saludo Henry.

Hola enano – le dije mientras me acercaba a su oído – ¿Qué tan molesta esta? – le dije mientras le señalaba a María Margaret.

Digamos que de 1 a 10, hummm 9 – me dijo mientras se iba a resguardar con su abuelo.

Emma no me estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo – me dijo cuando voltee la vi con las manos en las caderas.

Si te estoy escuchando – me defendí y ella solo alzo una ceja como era posible que mirara de la misma forma que lo hacía Regina, eso era espeluznante.

Como sé que es mentira te lo repito… - y así estuvo diciendo como hacer todo mientras ella no estaba, por dios pero si solo se iba una hora, cuando el desayuno termino ella se fue con Henry y yo me quede recogiendo las cosas del desayuno.

Yo se que a veces María Margaret es un poco difícil – me dijo el Sr. Henry mientras me aceraba algunos platos.

Si pero a veces me trata como si tuviera la edad de Henry – le dije un poco indignada, pero en el fondo sabia que me encantaba que alguien se preocupara por mi era un sentimiento tan refrescante.

Si es que a ella le toco crecer tan rápido, desde que su madre se fue ella le toco ser la madre para Henry luego enferme y a ella le toco ser una mujer cuando apenas era una niña – me dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre la madre de María Margaret casi nadie la nombra ni siquiera Henry – por eso es que ella es tan sobreprotectora con todos, y ella te ha tomado mucho cariño igual que todos.

Gracias Sr. Blanchard - le dije mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llaves Henry, vamos te ayudo abrir la tienda – me dijo mientras se alejaba de la cocina, cuando de pronto reaccione.

O no Henry, usted se va a descansar todavía no ha mejorado, y si María Margaret se entera que me estuvo ayudando en la tienda me mata – le dije.

Está bien, si necesitas ayuda me llamas – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Pero qué poca fe tiene esta familia en mi, solo va hacer una hora y ustedes se comportan como si no pudiera cuidar la tienda por ese tiempo – le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

Claro que confiamos en ti cariño, ande ve abrir - me dijo con una sonrisa, abrí la tienda sin ningún inconveniente cuando entro Ashley bastante agitada.

Emma necesito de tu ayuda – me dijo con una cara de desesperación.

¿Qué paso Ashley? , ¿Estás bien? – le dije preocupada.

Necesito irme de la ciudad – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué paso? – le dije mientras trataba de calmarla.

Hice un trato con Sr. Gold, le dije que quería dar el bebe en adopción cuando naciera, pero ya no quiero Emma es mi bebe y no quiero que me lo quite ayúdame por favor – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo solo trate de calmarla pero si de algo había aprendido en todos mis años de vida era sobre adopción.

Ashley quiero que te calmes, el Sr. Gold no puede quitarte a tu bebe…

Pero yo ya firme los papales para hacer una adopción cerrada – me dijo mientras lloraba con más ganas.

Ashley quiero que entiendas que no te lo puede quitar aunque ya firmaste los papeles, la madre puede cambiar de opinión – le dije.

Pero el Sr. Gold me dijo que ya había perdido los derechos sobre mi bebe – me dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Pues te está engañando, así que no te preocupes, te puedo preguntar algo – le dije cuando ella estaba más calmada.

Si, pregunta.

Y el papá del bebe – le dije un poco incomoda.

Su nombre es Sean Herman, pero cuando se entero que estaba embarazada solo se alejo de mi, y su padre tampoco está muy feliz con el embarazo – me dijo mientras una lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla.

Si quieres puedo hablar con él, puede ser que ha hora haya cambiado de opinión – cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca los ojos de Ashley se iluminaron.

Harías eso por mi Emma – me pregunto ilusionada.

Claro para que son los amigos no – le dije y ella me abrazo.

Gracias Emma.

Está bien ve a casa y voy hablar con Sean Herman y luego te aviso como salió todo – le dije mientras ella se retiraba.

Gracias de nuevo Emma – me dijo mientras salía de la tienda, muy bien hecho Emma muy bien, mira en lo que te has metido, me estaba reprendiendo cuando escuche nuevamente la puerta y era Maria Margaret.

Hola Emma como estuvo todo – me dijo mientras pasaba.

Todo estuvo perfecto, pero María Margaret tengo que hacer algo importante vuelvo mas tardar en una hora – ni siguiera deje que ella hablara cuando ya estaba saliendo de la tienda pregunte por varios lugares por Sean Herman hasta que alguien me dio su dirección, cuando me baje del carro y toque la puerta, salió un señor mayor debía ser su padre.

Buenas tardes busco a Sean Herman – le dije con una sonrisa.

Está bien déjame buscar a mi hijo – paso unos minutos cuando un muchacho salió.

Eres Sean Herman – pregunte.

Sí, pero no te conozco ¿Quién eres? – me pregunto.

Soy Emma Swans, pero vengo de parte de Ashley Boyd…

No tengo nada de qué hablar – me dijo mientras se estaba alejando.

Que valiente eres Sean, dejaste a una pobre muchacha embarazada y ni siquiera te importa lo que le va a suceder a ella y tu bebe, de verdad eres tan malo que ni siquiera quieres conocer a tu hijo – le dije con rabia.

Yo no pedí ser padre – me dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Ni tu hijo pidió venir a esta mundo, quieres saber que va a pasar a tu hijo Sean, va a ir a un orfanato porque su madre no puede criarlo y mientras su padre está dándose la buena vida, tu bebe estar pasando hambre, frio, cualquier tipo de maltrato eso es lo que quieres para él, dime Sean eso quieres – le pregunte con rabia, así serian mis padres que tampoco les importe que me abandonaron a la orilla de la carretera.

No, no quiero eso, pero tengo miedo y si lo hago mal si meto la pata – me pregunto mientras algunas lágrimas caían.

Pero estarán como familia, eso es lo que importa no, pero aquí está la dirección si quieres verla de nuevo, a veces solo se tiene una oportunidad así que no la desperdicies – le dije mientras me montaba de nuevo en el carro, cuando estaba pasando por frente al restaurante de la Abuela, decidí bajarme y comprar un chocolate caliente, cuando estaba entrando había mucho movimiento.

Rubi que paso – le pregunte con interés.

Que Ashley va a tener le bebe, se la acaban de llevar al hospital - me dijo

Y fue sola.

No el Sr. Gold la acompaño – cuando Rubi dijo eso yo ya esta vía al hospital, no iba a permitir que le quitaran el bebe, podía ser que mi madre le paso lo mismo que Ashley, que no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse conmigo, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba en el hospital.

Buenas tardes sala de maternidad – le pregunte a la recesión.

Piso 4 – fue lo único que dijo, me monte en el ascensor, cuando abrió vi al Sr. Gold con un bebe en brazos.

Sr. Gold – lo llame.

Señorita Swans, que puedo hacer por usted – me pregunto con esa sonrisa la cual provoca salir corriendo.

Ese es el bebe de Ashley Boyd – le pregunte.

Si – me dijo mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos.

Usted no puede quitárselo, eso va en contra de la ley – le dije con la voz más firme que pude.

Señorita Swans, Ashley Boyd hizo un trato conmigo y mis tratos siempre se cumplen, así que si me disculpa voy retrasado – me dijo mientras trataba de irse.

Quiero hacer entonces un trato con usted - no sé porque esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero le había prometido a Ashley que haría todo lo posible para que no perdiera a su bebe.

Está bien tiene todo mi atención Señorita Swans ¿Que clase de trato quiere hacer?.

Entréguele el bebe a Ashley – le dije mientras me acercaba para tomar el bebe.

Y que voy a obtener a cambio – me pregunte yo solo encogí los hombros – está bien, el trato va hacer el siguiente yo dejo que Ashley Boyd se quede con su bebe y usted me deberá un favor, trato hecho – me dijo mientras me daba la mano, que tan malo sería deberle un favor a esta hombre.

Está bien Sr. Gold, el bebe por favor – le dije mientras él me daba el bebe, cuando lo vi era tan pequeño y perfecto.

Nos veremos pronto Emma – me dijo mientras se iba, yo entre a la habitación y Ashley estaba desconsolada.

Ashley – llame – alguien quiere conocerte – le dije mientras le mostraba al bebe.

Emma mi bebe ¿Cómo? – me pregunto mientras ella abrazaba al bebe.

Hice un trato con Gold – le dije mientras encogía los hombros.

Emma tienes que tener mucho cuidado ese hombre es malo – me dijo preocupada.

Tranquila yo sé cuidarme y mejor me voy porque le dije a María Margaret que solo era una hora y ya casi anochece – le dije mientras salía.

Emma – me llamo

Si

¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? – me pregunto.

No quería que tu bebe pasara por lo mismo que yo – le dije la verdad es que no sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de ayudarla.

Emma gracias nunca tendré con que pagarte este favor – me dijo con lagrimas.

Solo se feliz con eso es suficiente, hasta luego Ashley – le dije mientras salía de la habitación cuando de pronto vi a Sean.

Hola me dijeron que Ashley entro en labor de parto – me dijo bastante preocupado.

Tranquilo Sean que todo salió bien, ella está en aquel cuarto – le dije.

Gracias – cuando entro lo vi como se abrazaban, así que decidí irme a casa, la verdad es que estaba cansada, cuando estaba ya por llegar vi las luces del carro del Sheriff Graham, me detuve y el se empezó a cercar.

Buenas noches Graham, que infracción cometí – le pregunte con unas sonrisa.

Emma sabes que María Margaret te ha estado buscando desde hace horas, estado súper preocupada – me dijo un poco molesto.

Lo siento Graham tenía que hacer unas cosas y no sabía que María Margarte se iba a preocupar de esa forma – la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada que alguien se preocupen por mí, la mayorías de mis padres adoptivos prefería que estuviera fuera de sus vista si era posibles por días para ellos mejor.

Entonces es mejor que te vayas a casa antes que María Margaret llame hasta la guardia costera – me dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos pronto Emma.

Cuando llegue a la tienda entre lo más despacio posible, trate de hacer el menor rudo posible, pero no termine de abrir la puerta cuando vi a María Margaret con su pose de madre molesta.

Se puede saber dónde has estado metida todo el santo día, no tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que estabas, sales corriendo de la tienda y no dices nada, solo regreso en una hora, te estuve llamando al celular pero sale apagado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado – me estaba regañando pero si ella debe ser solo un año mayor que yo.

María Margaret se que estas molesta debí avisar a donde iba, pero el tiempo se fue volando cuando me percate ya era tarde, y el teléfono la verdad no me había figado que estaba sin batería – trate de calmarla.

Está bien pero trata de avisar para dónde vas, llame hasta Graham para que te buscara – me dijo aunque más calmada aun se veía muy molesta.

Si me lo encontré a un par de calles de aquí y me informo todo, vamos a tomar algo y te cuento que fue lo que paso.

Espero que les guste

Hasta la próxima


End file.
